Os Amuletos Irmãos
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: TERMINADA! - Tradução da fic de Mocha Buterfly: Draco e Gina são transportados para Nova York através de um misterioso amuleto dourado. Lá passarão por apuros e terão que rever seus conceitos sobre si e sobre o outro.
1. A Chave de Portal

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

Sinopse: Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley são transportados para Nova York através de um misterioso amuleto dourado. Lá passaram por apuros e terão que rever seus conceitos sobre si e sobre o outro.

Tradução da fanfic "The Brother Amulets" de Mocha Butterflly, a mesma autora de "All you need is love" (Da magia à Ilusão), "Wrongly acused" (O destino de Gina Weasley) e "A vampire temptress" (Uma tentação vampírica).

_Capítulo Um - A Chave de Portal _

Gina Weasley estava feliz por voltar à Hogwarts. Era seu sexto ano e estaria completando dezesseis anos em um mês. Por  alguma razão, estava mais animada sobre este ano do que qualquer outro. 

Gina sentiu como se tivesse crescido muito nesses últimos anos. No primeiro ano, e até mesmo antes,  ela tinha ficado obcecada por Harry Potter, o melhor amigo de seu irmão, Rony. Agora ela não estava assim, tão apaixonada. 

Ela encontrou Harry no intervalo da primeira aula, ele estava muito mais bonito agora do que da primeira vez que o viu, não estava tão magro, e sim mais forte. Gina gostou dele assim, mais musculoso como os outros meninos. Ela também achou incrivelmente sexy o jeito que o cabelo preto dele estava sempre apontando em todas direções, mesmo com as tentativas de arrumá-lo. E, por alguma razão estranha, ela sempre o achou excelente de óculos, eles pareciam enfatizar seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

Era verdade que  sempre que Harry olhava de relance para ela, por dentro sentia tudo se revirar. Mas tinha saído com alguns outros garotos de sua idade, que estavam realmente interessados nela, e finalmente percebido que  havia muitos outro peixes no oceano. 

Durante a seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano, Gina sentou-se com suas quatro amigas Sarah, Rachel, Melanie e Laura Ela havia se tornado bem próxima a elas há um ano, mas compartilhava um dormitório com elas desde o primeiro ano. Gostava realmente delas, mesmo que, às vezes, se achassem superiores a ela. Mas sempre davam a sensação de que seus problemas eram pequenos e insignificantes. 

A mais séria  do grupo era Laura, de que Gina não gostava, ela nunca havia dito em voz alta antes, mas era óbvio que Laura também não gostava dela. Ambas tentavam aturar-se, porque Sarah, Rachel, e Melanie pareciam gostar das duas igualmente. Laura e Gina tinham uma estranha amizade, um tipo de acordo não-escrito e não-dito: _Fique fora do meu caminho e eu ficarei fora do seu._

-Eu não peguei absolutamente _nenhum bronzeado este verão! - Rachel lamentava-se, pondo seu braço de encontro ao de Melanie para comparar as cores da pele. _

Os pais de Melanie haviam se mudado da Espanha para a Inglaterra quando ela era apenas um bebê. Assim naturalmente, Melanie tinha uma pele espanhola, consequentemente mais escura do que a delas. 

-Não se sinta mal. - Laura disse fresca. -Gina não está bronzeada também. 

Gina resistiu ao impulso de revidar. "É verdade", pensou. Tinha a pele muito branca, pontilhada com sardas. Quando era mais nova tinha muitas delas em seu rosto, mas ao passar dos anos, elas diminuíram, sendo visíveis somente algumas em seu nariz. Ela estava agradecida ao menos por isso. 

-Mas ela tem as_ sardas tão mais bonitinhas! - Sarah guinchou, dando uma palmadinha na cabeça de Gina. -E pele escura com este cabelo vermelho lindo? Ãh, ãh! Não combina. _

Gina estava acostumada aos elogios sobre seu cabelo. Era a única coisa que realmente gostava em sua aparência. Mesmo que todos em sua família tivessem o mesmo cabelo ruivo, o dela era o mais longo. Ele caía abaixo dos seus ombros. Desde que podia crescer, era ondulado. Os fios de seu cabelo eram finos, mas tinha muitos deles, assim pareciam mais densos. 

A seleção do primeiro ano terminou, e podiam comer. Gina estava morta de fome, porque nem tocou no lanche de carne seca que sua mãe tinha dado para comer no trem, e gastou a maioria de seu tempo no jantar comendo e não falando. Ela nem escutava a conversa de suas amigas, que  era cheia de queixas sobre como seus cabelos estavam secos, depois de gastar muitas horas no sol. 

Gina sentiu a felicidade do retorno à escola desvanecer-se. Por que justo agora sentia como se suas amigas faziam que os seus problemas parecerem piores, quando antes tinha a sensação como se nada mais importasse? "_Falta algo em minha vida" _ela pensou emburrada.  

Através do Salão Principal, Draco Malfoy sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa da Sonserina. Seus dois "amigos" Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, cada um sentado do lado de Draco, comendo como dois mortos de fome. Draco tinha-lhes aversão, seu próprio apetite perdera. Depois de não tê-los visto todo o verão, tinha-se esquecido de como eram nauseantes quando próximos da comida._ "Eu me acostumarei a isto logo", ele disse empurrando seu prato, afastando-o e inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira. _

Examinou o Salão Principal. Mais uma vez, os Lufa-lufos recebeu um grupo de perdedores. Seus primeiros anos não eram nada diferentes do que os sétimos anos, todos totalmente idiotas sem solução. Os Corvinais... bem, haveria realmente qualquer coisa a se dizer sobre eles? E então os Grifinórios. 

Draco riu-se desdenhosamente enquanto naquele seu sentido. Não se incomodou em olhar alguns dos novos do primeiro ano. Seus olhos foram para a direita, fixando-se em Potter, o Weasley, e a Granger. Os mais idiotas deles todos. As três pessoas que faziam, de algum modo, o divertimento de Hogwarts... divertimento para Draco, porque eram candidatos perfeitos para ser escolhidos para humilhação. Weasley, sendo incrivelmente pobre. Granger, sendo uma Sangue-Ruim. E Potter... bem, por ser Potter. Por ser o garoto famoso, magro que tinha vindo a Hogwarts e feito amigos entre as piores pessoas que poderia escolher. 

-O que você olha fixamente, Draco? - uma voz indiscutivelmente doce disse, muito perto da orelha de Draco. 

Saltou, mas somente porque não a esperava. Imediatamente soube que era Pansy Parkinson. Ou como alguns dos Grifinórios chamavam-na (nunca cara a cara, -pensou Draco- ouvira somente alguns dizerem dela na biblioteca) "a Porca" Parkinson. Era verdade, ele a classificou ao olha-la como uma porca,  que até com o seu nariz mexia. E ela tinha ganhado peso desde que Draco conhecera-a primeiramente. 

Tinha ficado com ela no quinto ano, desde então ela continuou a agir como se ainda estivessem "juntos". 

-Nada. - Draco respondeu friamente. 

Pansy o olhou chateada por um momento, ignorando-o. Mas então sorriu brilhantemente outra vez (era a única pessoa onde os sorrisos pareciam fora do lugar em seu rosto, à exceção talvez do próprio Draco).

-Tentando imaginar como arruinar a vida do Potter, não é? 

-Algo parecido. - Draco rispidamente. 

-Que doce! - Pansy disse, deslizando um dos os braços em torno de Draco e abraçando-o. 

-Seria mesmo se você me deixasse ir - um Draco mais doce disse-lhe. -Que parte do "nós não namoramos mais" você não compreendeu? 

-A parte do "namoramos" - Goyle disse estupidamente. 

Draco olhou-o fixamente. Às vezes ele e Crabbe diziam as mais estranhas e  idiotas coisas. 

Pansy deu a Draco um olhar frio. 

-Ótimo. Eu sentarei lá longe. 

Se pensava puní-lo, fazia o exato oposto. 

-Maravilha! - Draco disse, vendo grande parte traseira de Pansy recuar. 

Draco suspirou. Sua vida era sempre a mesma. Estava começando a chateá-lo. Quando algo de interessante aconteceria? 

O dia seguinte voou rápido para Gina. Pensou que era porque estava ajustando-se a um ano novo em Hogwarts, e os professores gastavam, na maioria das vezes, as aulas falando sobre o que estariam fazendo durante o ano letivo. 

Após terminadas as aulas do dia, Gina foi para o Salão Comunal de Grifinória com suas amigas. Nenhuma delas tiveram dever de casa, sendo o primeiro dia de aula de volta a escola. Assim conversaram apenas sobre suas férias. 

-Vamos sair para uma caminhada. - Laura disse superiormente, levantando-se. Era aproximadamente uma hora antes do jantar. 

As outras três meninas levantaram rapidamente. Tanto quanto Gina odiou admitir, Laura era um tipo de líder do seu grupo. As outras meninas pareciam segui-la como os bebês-patos a sua mãe. 

Era irritante, mas Gina nunca queixou-se. Ela não era de queixar-se muito, foi acostumada a ter o segundo melhor, desde que cresceu com os seis irmãos mais velhos e quase nenhum dinheiro, onde tudo é usado por alguma outra pessoa antes dela. 

Assim foram para uma caminhada em torno do castelo. Nada tinha mudado realmente desde o ano anterior. Encontraram, naturalmente, diversas escadas que nunca tinham visto antes descobriram que eram falsas e conduziam a uma outra sala. 

Laura parou a direita, na frente do banheiro das meninas. As outras pararam também. Gina observou um sorriso cruel no rosto de Laura, e percebeu então que estavam na frente do banheiro das meninas que ninguém usava. Um fantasma muito irritante, a Murta-que-geme, assombrava-o assim ninguém queria realmente usá-lo e enfrentar seus choros e lamentos de como sua morte não era melhor do que sua vida. 

-Vamos fazer uma visitinha à Murta, meninas! Devemos isso a ela, não? - Laura pedido. 

Melanie, Sarah, e Rachel se olharam nervosas.

-Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? - disse Rachel pedido lentamente. 

-Então, não se divirtam comigo. - respondeu Laura. - Covardes! 

Naturalmente, todas foram atrás dela, menos Gina, que permaneceu fora, furiosa que suas amigas não tinham opinião própria. Não viam o tipo de pessoa que Laura era? "_Não."__ - Gina pensou irritada. "_Gostam dela somente porque é bonita e elas pensavam que Laura podia faze-las populares. Bem, não aconteceu ainda, e já passaram seis anos. Quando pensam que acontecerá?_"_

Cruzou os braços, sua testa franziu irritadamente. Então, viu algo resplandecer pelo canto do olho. Girou, sua expressão suavizou-se. Abaixo,  no salão, aproximadamente dez metros à frente, algo estava no chão. Refletia a luz das tochas... e pela maneira que brilhava, ela olhou estranhamente. 

-Diamantes. - sussurrou, aproximando-se lentamente. 

Ela parou acima dele, olhando fixamente para baixo. No tapete vermelho, diretamente abaixo dela estava um colar. Tinha uma corrente longa de ouro e um amuleto também de ouro. O amuleto era ligeiramente maior do que um pomo achatado. E coberto com os diamantes. Ou pedra preciosa, ou algum tipo de pedra branca. "_É realmente bonito. Deve custar uma fortuna." pensou._

-Hey, garotas, venham aqui!? - Gina gritou sobre seu ombro no sentido do banheiro das meninas. Por alguma razão, hesitava tocá-lo sem alguém ao redor. Poderia ser um falso colar, escondendo uma armadilha e poderia desaparecer assim que ela tocasse. "_Eu quero algumas testemunhas dizer que está realmente aqui." _

-Eu encontrei um colar de diamante! - essa última frase atraíra-as certamente. 

-O que você disse? - Laura colocou sua cabeça fora do banheiro.

Gina estava de lado e gesticulou para o colar. 

-Colar de diamante! - disse, um tanto orgulhosamente. 

Laura arriscou-se lentamente para fora, seguida por Melanie, Sarah, e Rachel. 

-Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? - Melanie exigiu. 

-Olhe para isso! - Gina disse -Parece real, não parece?  

Abaixou-se para pegá-lo. Ela quase o tocou quando alguém a chamou. 

-Não toque nele!

Gina endireitou tirando seu cabelo, que cobria seus olhos. Para seu choque, viu Draco Malfoy apressar-se ao salão perto dela. Era a primeira vez que ela o via não acompanhado por Crabbe e por Goyle. Ela parou a sua frente, o amuleto no assoalho entre os dois. Gina, surpresa, havia prestado atenção e viu Draco olhar fixamente o amuleto e sua boca abrir-se. Ele olhou quase irritado.

-Por que não posso tocá-lo? - Gina exigiu irritadamente, finalmente recuperada de vê-lo ali. Não gostava de Draco Malfoy em tudo. Ele nunca tinha realmente feito brincadeiras com ela diretamente, mas sempre com seu irmão Rony, por ele não ter nenhum dinheiro. E conseqüentemente  a mesma ofensa a ela, porque não tinha nenhum dinheiro tampouco. -O que você quer, o pegar para você? 

Ele fixou seus olhos cinzentos nela. Eram ilegíveis, e tinha os torcidos em um sorriso de desprezo. Era realmente um garoto bonito, mas Gina sabia da pessoa horrível que ele era e não sentia absolutamente nenhuma atração.

-Talvez - ele disse. 

Gina estreitou seus olhos nele. Então, deslizou para baixo e pegou o colar. Seus dedos tocaram no amuleto em si, a corrente pendurou em torno de seu pulso. Enquanto começou endireitar, ouviu o grito de Draco. 

-Não!  

Viu-o mover-se, e em um momento estava totalmente em pé outra vez, ele tinha agarrado seu pulso. Antes que pudesse mesmo pensar em puxa-lo de volta, sentiu rebocar em torno dela um redemoinho. Os salões de Hogwarts derreteram e desapareceram, e então o mundo moldou-se junto novamente. 

Ela apenas não estava em Hogwarts. 

Estava em algum beco, Draco Malfoy ainda a prendendo pelo seu pulso, o amuleto preso ainda em seus dedos.

-Chave de Portal. - ela sussurrou.

_Continua..._

N.T.: Oi povo! Aqui tá o 1º capítulo da fic que tem um total de 13. Pretendo mandar um cap por semana, portanto fiquem tranqüilos qto as atualizações =) Aviso que a fic é muito legal, e vindo de quem vem só poderia ser! Ah, o shipper é D/G, só para esclarecer os desavisados ^_^' ... qualquer coisa é só me deixar um review básico! E acompanhem minha fic: Eu nunca fui beijada, aqui no fanfiction!

Biba Akizuki


	2. Os Estados Unidos da América

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

Tradução da fanfic "The Brother Amulets" de Mocha Butterflly, a mesma autora de "All you need is love" (Da magia à Ilusão), "Wrongly acused" (O destino de Gina Weasley) e "A vampire temptress" (Uma tentação vampírica).

_Capítulo Dois - Os Estados Unidos da América _

Draco empurrou sua mão do pulso de Gina, sentindo-se muito irritado. Ele havia dito-lhe para que não tocasse no amuleto. E se ela _realmente escutasse não estariam... onde quer que estivessem. Gina olhava perplexa o colar. Não sabia ao certo se era porque nunca tinha visto algo assim, tão valioso em sua vida, ou se era porque ele era uma chave de portal. _

-Ótimo, Weasley. - Draco disse asperamente. 

-Onde nós estamos? - perguntou suavemente, ignorando-o. Olhou ao redor. 

-O quê? Esta não é sua casa? - Draco zombou. 

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo, seus olhos castanho escuros piscavam irritadamente. 

-E você se pergunta porque não tem nenhum amigo- disse-lhe brava. 

-Quem disse que não tenho amigos? - perguntou despreocupadamente. -De qualquer maneira, desde que você não saiba onde nós estamos, e eu tampouco, nós temos uns problemas maiores a se preocupar.

Sem esperar a resposta dela, virou-se e andou o comprimento do beco. Notou que estava surpreendido. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que se sentia assim, ele normalmente sempre sabia o que esperar. Sentir-se surpreendido, o fez mais surpreso. 

Gina estava em seus calcanhares, e o seguiu para fora do beco. Sua boca abriu-se. Por um minuto, ambos apenas olharam ao redor. Estavam em uma cidade de algum tipo... e era semelhante a Londres: pessoas a apressar-se, andando juntas, cabeças abaixadas e esperando não fazer o contato com qualquer um, carros pelas ruas. 

-Estão dirigindo do lado errado da rua! - Gina gritou, apontando na rua os carros que passavam perto. 

Draco rolou seus olhos de aversão. Naturalmente, Gina sabia tudo sobre Trouxas, por seu pai os adorar. Draco, por outro lado, nunca prestou atenção aos carros. 

Mas ao observar a rua, classificou algo fora do lugar. Havia ido a Londres algumas vezes antes, e tinha olhado o tráfego. Aqui, parecia diferente. 

-Você sempre teve Estudos dos Trouxas na escola, Weasley? - Draco perguntou.

- No quinto ano. - Gina respondeu distraídamente. 

-Você se lembra de qualquer coisa sobre os povos que dirigem no lado errado da estrada? - fez sua voz soar tão áspera como poderia. Aqui estava, perdido em alguma cidade Trouxa com uma Weasley. Não estava no melhor dos modos. 

-Sim. - disse. -Eu acho...  acontece algo aproximadamente... em países diferentes, dirigem no lado errado da rua. Bem, não _errado_... é o lado certo para eles. 

-Países diferentes? - Draco disse repetindo, tirando seus olhos da rua para olhar fixamente nela. -Maravilha, assim nós podemos estar na China? 

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar que o dissesse _Você é tão idiota!_

-Malfoy, olhe ao redor. Há alguma escrita oriental? Não. Nós não estamos na Ásia. Nós só podemos estar em algum país de língua inglesa. 

-Weasley, cale a boca. Você está me dando dor de cabeça.

Ele a ouviu suspirar zangadamente. 

-Você está aborrecido somente porque fiz você se sentir idiota.

-Eu não estou aborrecido. - ele disse calmo. -Só estou um pouco irritado agora. Nós estamos em uma cidade que está obviamente cheia de Trouxas. Não temos nenhum dinheiro de Trouxa, e tudo que eu tenho é aproximadamente dez Galeões em meu bolso. Que não nos levará a qualquer lugar a menos que pudermos encontrar uma loja bruxa que possa nos levar de volta a Inglaterra. Assim basicamente, nós estamos falidos. O dinheiro é que faz o mundo ir à frente, e é por isso que você e sua família patética não vão a lugar algum. 

Gina colocou-se bem na frente dele, olhando mais firme do que nunca.

-Você tem sorte por eu não acreditar nas Artes das Trevas, caso contrário, você estaria agonizando no chão agora. 

-De algum modo eu duvido que você fizesse isso, mesmo se soubesse Artes das Trevas. 

-Hum. Você está mais perto da verdade do que você sabe, Malfoy. Eu deixarei isso a você e a seu pai terrível. 

Tinha começado a andar, mas voltou ao ouvir a última frase dela.

-Eu não sou como meu pai!  - ele gritou, seus olhos cinzentos contra os escuros dela. Gina olhou devolta para ele, pasma. 

Ele deu um passo a frente e agarrou o ombro de um dos passantes, parcialmente sem raiva. 

O homem que foi agarrado o olhou rapidamente com os olhos arregalados de medo.

-Aqui, toma tudo! - disse, alcançando seu bolso. Retirou sua carteira e jogou-a em Draco, e afastou-se apressado. 

A carteira caiu longe de Draco no chão, mas ele estava muito ocupado, prestando atenção em como o homem corria dele. Gina pegou a carteira do chão para ele.

-Malfoy, você foi realmente cruel. - Gina disse friamente. O momento anterior pareceu ser esquecido. 

-Quem é você, minha mãe?- disse arrancando a carteira das mãos dela. 

-Não, graças a Deus. - Gina respondeu. 

-Eu iria apenas perguntar onde nós estávamos. - Draco disse, escolhendo ignorar seu comentário. Abriu a carteira e mexeu dentro dela. Havia uns cartões plásticos, um que tinha escrita e o retrato do homem nele. Quando Draco tentava ler a letra pequena, Gina mexeu numa dobra e removeu diversas notas verdes. 

Ela fez um ruído estranho com sua garganta. Draco olhou para cima e a viu tornar-se mais pálida do que era normalmente. 

Draco percebeu que as notas eram dinheiro Trouxa. 

-É muito, não é? - ele disse com um tom de ironia, mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma idéia de quanto era. -Talvez você possa comprar algumas roupas não usadas com ele. 

Mas Gina não o olhou ofendida. Enfiou a nota na cara de Draco. 

-Nós estamos na América. - anunciou. 

Observou o dinheiro. Tinha o número 10 em cada canto e em um retrato de alguém no centro. Acima do retrato estava escrito _'Os Estados Unidos da América' . _

-Que tipo de moeda corrente se usa na América? - Draco perguntou, odiando como soou... como se ele e Gina fossem semelhantes. 

Gina inspecionou a nota. 

-Dólares. - leu. Contou as notas nas mãos. -Duas de um,  três de cinco, duas de dez e três de vinte. Isso dá o total de noventa e sete dólares. E eu não sei se é muito. 

-Certamente é muito para você. - Draco disse, examinando o dinheiro e pondo devolta na carteira. -Bem, ao menos nós temos dinheiro. Nós podemos comprar bilhetes de um trem para voltar à Inglaterra.

 -Bilhete de trem? - ela repetiu. -Os Estados Unidos fica do outro lado do Oceano Atlântico. E a menos que os Trouxas tenham construído algum tipo de trilha de trem através do oceano que nós não conhecemos, não se pode ir da Inglaterra para cá e vice-versa de trem. 

-E você não pode sair daqui de vassoura. - Draco disse amargamente. -Há outra maneira de sair daqui além de uma chave de portal? 

-Eu não sei. - Gina respondeu irritadamente. -Eu cresci em uma família bruxa tanto quanto você . Eu não sei tudo. 

-Há contradições. - Draco disse sarcasticamente. 

Gina abriu sua boca para dizer algo. Antes que pudesse expressar um som, alguém bateu no ombro de Draco. E não era bater delicadamente com um dedo. Sentiu como se a pessoa encravasse suas unhas nele. Ele e Gina viraram-se. 

-Eí... - Draco disse irritadamente, aprontando-se para tirar a pessoa de seu caminho. 

Mas parou assim que viu quem era. Era alguém em vestes pretas. A pessoa era baixa, obviamente um homem, e uma capa sombreava seu rosto e fazia suas características identificáveis. Depois que viraram-se e observaram-no um minuto ou dois, ele retirou sua capa. Draco notou imediatamente um braço de prata. 

-Eu te conheço. - Draco disse, estreitando seus olhos na cara na suspeita do homem de olhos aquosos. -Você vem sempre aos jantares do meu pai. Te chamam de Rabicho. 

-Você é filho de Lucio Malfoy? - Rabicho perguntou com a voz baixa. 

-Sim. 

Rabicho olhou de relance para Gina, então para trás de Draco. 

-Onde está Harry Potter? 

-Não está aqui. - Gina disse alto. 

-Não está aqui? - ele repetiu. Draco viu uma cintilação de pânico passar sobre a face dele. -Você pegou o amuleto? 

-É verdade. - Draco disse. -Nós não sabíamos que a chave de portal nos traria aqui. Você que vai nos levar de volta? 

-Naturalmente eu levarei_ você de volta. - Rabicho respondeu olhando distraído e preocupado. Parou então seus olhos justo em Gina. -Você é uma Weasley, não é? _

-Sim. - Gina não olhou nem um bocado intimidada. 

Draco estudou a cara de Rabicho. Observou um olhar lá... um olhar que todos os Comensais da Morte demonstravam em partes dos jantares de seu pai, quando falavam sobre pessoas desprezáveis e que quisessem matar. Era o olhar de alguém prestes a matar alguma outra pessoa. Draco, realmente nem sequer pensou e disse baixo:

-Weasley. 

-Quê? - soou irritada. 

Ele viu quando Rabicho enfiou a mão em suas vestes, tentando obviamente encontrar sua varinha.

-Ouça meu conselho... corra! - Draco disse. 

Gina fez realmente o que ele disse. Sem hesitar girou e enfiou-se no fluxo das pessoas. Rabicho encontrou sua varinha e olhou justo quando ela se misturou com a multidão. 

-Imbecil! - Rabicho gritou para Draco. -Seu pai ficará felicíssimo ao ouvir que você salvou a garota Weasley!

-Ótimo! - Draco disse. Virou-se e correu atrás de Gina. Realmente, não a tinha salvado. Disse-lhe somente para correr. Não era como obstruir um feitiço ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Podia ver seu cabelo vermelho vivo acima na rua. Estava somente alguns metros atrás dela. A multidão era assim numerosa, era difícil correr e ao mesmo tempo manobrar em torno deles. 

Olhando de relance sobre seu ombro, viu surpreso que Rabicho estava correndo realmente atrás deles. Mas não ousava matá-los, não com muitas pessoas ao redor e arriscar-se a acertar um deles. 

Ou ao menos aquilo é o que Draco esperava que Rabicho estivesse pensando.

Quando Draco virou-se para olhar para a frente outra vez, não viu o cabelo de Gina. Por um momento, sentiu um pouco confuso. Então, à frente, viu que ela estava no chão. Provavelmente deslizou em algo, porque estava em seu lado, sustentada por seu cotovelo, olhando espantada demais para saltar e levantar-se. Draco alcançou-a e agarrou-a pelos braços, deixando-a em pé. 

-Vamos, ele está se aproximando. - Draco disse continuando a correr na frente. Não se incomodou a olhar e ver se ela ainda estava com ele. Podia ouvi-la ofegando. Correram o que pareceu como dias. Mas cada vez que Draco olhava sobre seu ombro, via Rabicho somente a algumas pessoas atrás deles. 

-Malfoy. - Gina disse com sua voz entrecortada. -Malfoy, eu não posso correr por muito mais tempo. 

Draco procurou um lugar para esconderem-se. Seus olhos descansaram em um ônibus, recebendo passageiros adiante. 

-Pegaremos aquele ônibus. - ele a disse. 

Assim que o alcançaram, o último passageiro tinha passado e as portas estavam fechando. Draco espremeu-se entre as portas deslizantes para impedi-las de fechar-se. O motorista olhou irritado, mas abriu e deixou-os entrar. Draco sentou em um assento vazio atrás, Gina ao lado dele, e olhou para fora da janela. Rabicho estava alcançando o ponto de ônibus no momento que este se afastava. Parecia gritar de raiva, porque algumas pessoas olhavam fixamente para ele, mas Draco não podia ouvir por causa do barulho do ônibus. 

-Bom. - Draco disse sorrindo com desprezo para Gina. -Isso foi divertido. Quer fazer de novo? 

Continua...


	3. O Plano de Voldemort

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

_Capítulo Três - O Plano de Voldemort_

Rony, Harry e Hermione voltavam da biblioteca quando um grupo das meninas correu até eles. Rony reconheceu-as imediatamente como sextanistas, as que andavam penduradas para cima e para baixo com sua irmã. Ele não sabia nenhum de seus nomes, mas elas sabiam do seu.-Rony! - ofegou uma delas, a mais baixa com a pele mais escura. -Nós temos procurado por você em toda parte.

-Por mim? - Rony foi surpreendido. Geralmente as meninas procuravam Harry. Mas então observou que elas pareciam um bocado apavoradas, e se perguntou onde Gina estava. 

-É a Gina. - disse outra friamente, cruzando os braços como se pensasse que era a rainha do mundo.

Rony preocupou-se imediatamente: -O que há com ela? Está bem?

-Dumbledore disse-nos que era para vir e o levar. - uma terceira menina disse sem ar. 

-Por quê? O que está acontecendo? - Ele deu a Harry e Hermione um olhar, que o olharam concernidos.

-Nós estávamos lá. - a última garota continuou -Havia um colar no chão...

-E Gina o pegou. - a terceira garota terminou.

-Mas então Draco Malfoy veio... - a garota morena adicionou.

-Malfoy? - Harry repetiu.

-E ele disse que não era para tocá-lo, mas ela o fez.

-Então ele agarrou seu pulso e ambos desapareceram no ar!

-Agora Dumbledore quer vê-lo, como nós dissemos. Então, você  vem ou não?

Levou aproximadamente cinco minutos para Gina acalmar sua respiração. Não estava certa se era porque correu por muito tempo e duramente, ou se porque Draco Malfoy a tinha salvado.

Bem, ele não a tinha salvado realmente. Gina não tinha cem por cento de certeza se esse cara com o braço de prata chamado Rabicho poderia matá-la. Contudo, o fato era que Draco poderia ter voltado. Ele poderia ter ido com Rabicho e a deixado sozinha na América. Mas não fez isso. Permaneceu com ela, e a levantou quando deslizou em algum lápis idiota no chão (seu pai tinha uma grande coleção de lápis de Trouxas, assim que soube o que era um). Que Draco tocasse nela mesmo era uma coisa surpreendente.

Então se sentiu desconfortável sentada ao lado dele, de repente ciente que o assento era pequeno e suas pernas estavam se tocando. Tentou ignorá-lo e inclinou-se para a frente, assim poderia ver em torno dele para fora da janela.

-Que cidade você acha que nós estamos?- perguntou, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

-Oh, eu não posso escolher. - Draco disse com uma falsa animação. -Eu acredito que sei muito sobre cidades americanas e tudo de Trouxas. Eu não estou certo em qual nós estamos.

Gina agitou sua cabeça, inclinando-se para trás: -Desculpe por tentar ser amigável.

-Eu não preciso que você seja amigável. - Draco virou-se para ela. -Caso você não tenha observado, eu não aprecio estar com você.

- Está com medo que algo passe de mim para você? Que você possa realmente se tornar _agradável_? - Gina desafiou, levantando sua sobrancelha para ele. 

-Certo e errado. - disse lentamente, deslizando no assento até que seus joelhos colidiram na parte traseira do assento da frente deles. -Eu não estou com medo, estou preocupado. Preocupado que algo de você passe para mim, como sua sujeira. Mas não sua _bondade._

Gina olhou fixamente para ele. "Me zoando!" - pensou irritadamente. Bufando, cruzou os braços e girou seu corpo para o corredor longe dele.

-Como você sabia que o colar iria nos transportar até aqui? - Gina exigiu.

-Não sabia. Ou você pensa que eu agarraria seu pulso se eu soubesse que era uma chave de portal? - disparou virando para trás.

-Então por que você não queria que eu o tocasse?

Draco sorriu tão alto que ela virou-se para olhá-lo. 

-Onde está?- perguntou, soando exasperado.

Gina procurou em seu bolso e retirou-o. -Bem aqui! - disse, segurando-o para fora de alcance dele.

-Esse amuleto esteve em uma redoma de vidro no escritório do meu pai, desde antes que eu nascesse. - Draco disse-lhe, soando como se preferisse saltar na frente de um ônibus a contar-lhe isso. -Nunca foi permitido que eu o tocasse. Mesmo se eu chegasse perto dele seria punido. Provavelmente por respirar nele. E estava em uma maldita redoma de vidro, de qualquer maneira. Mas quando eu vi que ele estava no chão soube que aquilo não era certo. Meu pai disse-me uma vez que tinha poder o suficiente para fazer alguém queimar em uma pilha das cinzas. Eu soube que era algum tipo de armadilha, mas eu nunca esperava que fosse uma chave de portal.

Gina olhou fixamente para baixo, no amuleto: -E, você está certo que ele é o mesmo? Quer dizer, ele não transformou nenhum de nós em uma pilha de cinzas ainda...

-Sim, é o mesmo. - ele respondeu asperamente. -Você não pode duplicá-lo. - Gina quis saber porque, mas ele não explicou. -Está satisfeita agora? - Virou para a janela sem esperar sua resposta.

Gina suspirou e colocou o colar em torno de seu pescoço, guardando-o sob suas vestes. "Draco é um idiota!" - pensou furiosa..

Permaneceram no ônibus por um tempo muito longo. Após algum tempo quando Draco caiu adormecido ao lado dela, com sua cabeça para trás. Gina olhou fixamente para ele, querendo saber como podia parecer tão doce em uma posição tão desconfortável. Soube que se estivesse como ele, sua boca estaria aberta, respiraria alto, ou talvez roncasse. 

Gina estava se sentindo cansada também. Algumas horas passaram, e ela começou a reconhecer algumas das mesmas paradas. Mas o motorista nunca perguntou porque eles ainda estavam lá. 

Estava tornando-se impossível para ela manter os olhos abertos. Queria permanecer acordada, apenas para o caso de que algo acontecesse. Mas estava começando a ficar difícil. "Por que não posso eu permanecer acordada?" - se perguntou, olhando de relance para fora da janela. O sol começava a se pôr. Parecia ser somente sete ou oito na noite.

Então percebeu algo. Obviamente, os Estados Unidos estava em uma zona de tempo diferente. Não usava um relógio, e nem Draco, pelo o que podia perceber. Assim não sabia que horas eram na Inglaterra. Deveria ser, pelo menos, meia noite. E tinha levantado cedo para as aulas, estava começando a sentir muito cansada. 

Apenas quando começou a escurecer, os passageiros restantes saíram do ônibus. Pela primeira vez sempre, o motorista olhou Gina e Draco no espelho retrovisor, dando-lhes um olhar que indicasse claramente que os queria fora, assim poderia voltar para casa.

-Vocês dois estiveram neste ônibus o dia inteiro. - disse bruscamente. -Vão sair daqui?

-Já estamos saindo. - Gina disse sem nem olhar onde estavam. 

Enquanto o ônibus parava em um ponto, cutucou Draco pelo braço. Ele acordou sem uma palavra, como se estivesse acordado o tempo inteiro. Ela levantou-se de seu assento e foi em direção a saída do ônibus. Tinha começado a descer as escadas quando o motorista agarrou seu braço.

-Eí! - disse bruscamente. -Você tem que pagar.

Gina olhou Draco, que tinha todo o dinheiro. Outra vez sem falar tirou uma nota marcada com um _dez_ e entregou-a ao motorista, que a pegou e guardou em uma caixa ao lado dele. Ele resmungou algo que soou como '_Estrangeiros._' 

Ambos saíram do ônibus, e afastaram-se ruidosamente. Então Gina começou olhar em seus arredores. Obviamente estavam na parte mais perigosa da cidade, mas era ocupada. Não estava tão escuro ainda e a maioria das lojas tinha luzes de néon brilhantes sobre suas janelas. As pessoas passaram perto em grupos, falando e rindo alto. Gina sentiu-se imediatamente fora do lugar.

-Vamos encontrar uma pensão ou algo? - disse a Draco. 

-Não podemos. - ele respondeu categoricamente. 

Ela virou para olhá-lo:  -O que você quer dizer? Não podemos? 

-Exatamente o que eu disse. - respondeu agudamente. -Não podemos. Você sabe quanto custará para voltar à Inglaterra?

-O que vamos fazer com qualquer coisa?

-Tudo. - bocejou e olhou irritado. -Nós dois não fazemos idéia de quanto custará para começar voltar a Hogwarts. Nós já desperdiçamos algum nesse passeio de ônibus. Se nós gastássemos mais em lugares para dormir então nós não poderemos ter o bastante para voltar.

-Então você está me dizendo para não dormir ou comer até voltarmos à Hogwarts. - Gina disse duvidosamente. 

-Nós podemos dormir. - ele respondeu irritadamente. -Só não teremos camas. E os seres humanos podem permanecer até duas semanas vivos sem comida, assim estaremos bem por mais algumas horas.

-Então onde nós dormimos? - Gina exigiu sarcasticamente, jogando a as mãos para o alto. -Nos jornais no beco?

Vinte minutos mais tarde, era exatamente onde estavam, deitados em jornais velhos no beco mais limpo que puderam encontrar. Cada um estava em lados diferentes. Um dos edifícios era uma casa de apartamentos baratos, e alguém estava gritando com alguma outra pessoa. Outro tocava música alta. Com todo o ruído e o lugar incômodo para dormir, Gina não dormiu tão rapidamente como antecipou. 

-Eu nunca vou dormir. - Gina gemeu após dez minutos. 

-Por que você está se queixando? Não está acostumada a dormir em lugares como este? - Draco disse. 

Gina, com muita relutância, ignorou o insulto. Deslocou-se para trás, os jornais amassando-se e causando altos ruídos. Sabendo que não adormeceria tão cedo, ela fez a pergunta que tinha estado em sua mente todo o dia

-Por que Rabicho quer Harry?

Draco suspirou, soando muito irritado: -Quem sou eu, um oráculo? Como eu posso saber o que ele queria com o Potter?

-Você disse que o conhecia. - Gina respondeu. -Eu só pensei que talvez você soubesse o que ele queria.

-Certo, Weasley, você uniu as partes. Rabicho é um Comensal da Morte. Pense sobre ele. Por que um Comensal da Morte quereria o Potter?

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se no escuro: -Ele estava indo dá-lo a Você-Sabe-Quem!? gritou. 

-Talvez você não tenha o cérebro morto como eu originalmente pensei. - Draco continuou. -Agora você pode calar a boca? Eu estou tentando dormir!

Surpreendente, Gina começou a cair no sono, também. Seu último pensamento foi: "Eu acho que Malfoy me disse algo mais próximo a um elogio do que ele poderia  me dirigir".

_Continua..._


	4. Draco ao Resgate

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

_Capítulo Quatro - Draco ao Resgate_

Gina teve grandes dificuldades para dormir essa noite. Acordou muitas vezes. Finalmente, a última vez que acordou, o sol começava a nascer, e ela não se incomodou em tentar deitar e dormir outra vez. Apenas ficou deitada por muito tempo. 

Um pouco depois, Draco se mexeu, fazendo seus jornais se amassarem. 

-Malfoy? 

-Hum? - ele disse sonolento. 

-Você está acordado? 

-Não, estou dormindo. E você? 

-Essa foi a pior noite de sono da minha vida. - disse bocejando, não se incomodando em olhá-lo. 

-Eu não quero ouvir você se queixar. - Malfoy disse bruscamente. -Você está acostumada a isso... como você acha que eu me sinto? Eu nunca dormi em qualquer lugar, a não ser uma cama em minha vida inteira. 

-Eu sempre tive uma cama para dormir! - Gina disse-lhe irritadamente, sentando-se e levantando-se com uma mão. Olhou para ele, mas ele não olhou para ela. -Mas, ao contrário de você, eu tive também pessoas que me amaram. 

-Ótimo para você, mas realmente isso não tem qualquer coisa a ver com camas.

-Você acha que o Lord das Trevas quer pegar Harry? - perguntou Gina, mudando de assunto abruptamente. 

Ele olhou de relance para ela por um momento, e então olhou para o outro lado. -Eu realmente não me importo. - disse simplesmente. 

-É claro que você se importa! 

-Não me importo. Eu disse apenas não . Está ficando surda? 

-Eu o ouvi. - ela disse, sentindo-se frustrada. -Mas ninguém é tão cruel, à exceção de Voldemort - Gina tremeu ao dizer o nome -e provavelmente seu pai. E você não é como seu pai. 

-Como você sabe que eu não sou como ele? 

-Porque você me disse! - exclamou, olhando para ele surpresa. 

-Eu odeio meu pai. - ele respondeu. 

Houve uma longa pausa. Gina estava surpreendida que ele realmente havia lhe dito isso. 

-Eu o odeio, também. - ela concordou. 

-Mas às vezes, - Draco continuou, não a ouvindo, -quando você é criado por alguém que odeia, você não pode evitar ser como ele. 

-Então por que você disse que não era, ontem?

-Hum. - Olhou friamente para ela. -Eu devo saber mentir, não é? 

Gina arrepiou-se, os olhos cinzentos dele a congelava. Levantou-se e passeou por um momento, incerta do que fazer. Ele a estava deixando confusa. Ontem, salvou-a de Rabicho, só para dizer-lhe hoje que era como seu pai? 

Ela não gostava de Lucio Malfoy em tudo. Ouvira a conversas de Rony, Harry e Hermione sobre ele, e todas as histórias eram terríveis. Para não mencionar o apoio que ele dava ao Lord das Trevas. "Por que Malfoy me disse ontem que não era como seu pai,"_ - Gina queria saber, "e então me diz agora o contrário?"_

Nada fazia sentido. E seu estômago roncava, não tinha comido desde o almoço do dia anterior. Olhando de relance para trás, para Draco, viu que seus olhos estavam fechados. Estava dormindo de novo? 

Isso não importava. Ela não queria mais conversar com ele. Em vez de dormir, tinha coisas  mais importantes a fazer, como encontrar uma maneira para voltar à Inglaterra. 

Talvez houvesse algo nos jornais. Não se importando quanto barulho faria, inspecionou todos os jornais do beco, a não ser os que Draco estava dormindo em cima. Sentou-se de encontro à parede do tijolo. Levantou-se fazendo barulho, lançando olhares irritados a Draco a cada poucos segundos, mas a expressão dele permanecia a mesma e ele não abriu nenhuma vez seus olhos. 

Por dez minutos, Gina não encontrou nada. A maioria dos jornais estava velha e amarelada, de pelo menos dois anos antes. Mas continuou procurando por algum tipo de transporte. Obviamente, Trouxas deviam ter algum tipo de transporte por ar. Como mais viajariam através dos oceanos? 

"Barcos!",_ pensou de repente. Levantou rapidamente, querendo se bater por não ter pensado nisso antes. "É claro, Trouxas usam navios! Deus, eu sou uma idiota. É a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e demorei esse tempo todo para pensar nisso!"_

Mas, primeiramente precisava saber onde estava a costa mais próxima. Pelo que sabia poderiam estar no meio do continente. Então percebeu que tudo que tinha que fazer era olhar de relance para o jornal. No alto em letras pretas grandes leu "The New York Times". 

Ela já tinha ouvido falar de Nova York. Era praticamente _a única _cidade que tinha ouvido. Estava na costa? Não conseguia lembrar. Ela nunca tinha estudado geografia mundial antes. Sua mãe forçou-a a aprender sobre a Europa antes de ir à Hogwarts, mas à exceção disso, não tinha tido nenhum ensino de geografia. 

Deixando Draco no beco, Gina andou na calçada. Estava realmente ensolarado - muito mais claro do que estava no beco. Piscou diversas vezes. A calçada estava mais aglomerada do que o dia anterior.

Gina parou a primeira pessoa que conseguiu. Mas o homem olhou para ela, rolou seus olhos, e continuou a  andar sem nem mesmo deixar que ela terminasse de falar. 

Viu ele se afastar, pasma. "Isso foi muito rude." - ela pensou. "Ele fez isso por alguma razão? Há algo errado?"

Olhou para baixo, observou a si mesma, não encontrou nada errado. Observou então algo. Era a única a usar capa e casacos pretos, todos outros vestiam roupa de Trouxas. 

Gina voltou ao beco e retirou suas vestes, jogando-as em Draco na esperança de acordá-lo, mas ele nem sequer se moveu e continuou com os olhos fechados. Ela retornou a calçada. 

Desta vez parou um homem em um terno da marinha. 

-Com licença, senhor. - disse, mostrando seu sorriso mais brilhante. Para seu imenso alívio ele sorriu de volta. Por um momento, ela teve medo que ninguém pararia e falaria com ela. -Eu estava querendo saber onde eu poderia comprar bilhetes para o próximo navio para a Inglaterra. 

Seu sorriso desvaneceu-se ligeiramente, e olhou estranhamente para ela. -Bom, há uma agência de viagens a alguns quarteirões daqui, se é isso o que você quer dizer. 

-Ótimo. - Gina disse, mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma idéia o que uma agência de viagens fosse. -Onde é exatamente? 

O homem deu-lhe as direções. Ela agradeceu-o e retornou a Draco, que não tinha se movido ainda. 

-Malfoy. - disse áspera. -Levante-se. Eu tenho uma maneira de voltarmos. 

Abrindo seus olhos devagar, ele demorou um tempo para se levantar. Quando o fez, levantou suas sobrancelhas e pegou as roupas dela que foram jogadas nele. Embaraçado, agarrou-as e jogou em uma lata de lixo, sem explicar. 

-Tire suas vestes. - ela disse-lhe. 

-A maioria das garotas não me falam isso. - ele disse com sorrindo forçosamente. -Elas apenas arrancam de mim.

Gina rolou seus olhos, mas sentido suas bochechas esquentarem. -Nós estamos deslocados usando nossas roupas. Se  você quer ser visto por eles, ouça meu conselho, tire e depois pode colocá-las de novo.

-Eles vão me ver, não importa o que eu faça. - Draco disse confiante. 

"Que egocêntrico!" - Gina pensou, virando e se afastando, saindo do beco. 

Poucos minutos depois andavam através das calçadas lotadas. Gina notou que todos estavam indo trabalhar, viu um relógio por uma janela de uma loja e percebeu que era apenas oito horas da manhã. 

"As pessoas em Hogwarts agora já devem ter percebido que eu sumi." - pensou enquanto liderava o caminho já que Draco não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde estavam indo. "Sem dizer que minhas amigas viram Malfoy e eu sendo transportados. Me pergunto se elas estão tentando nos encontrar, mas pelo que elas sabem eu poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Por que suspeitariam que estamos nos Estados Unidos?"

Estava muito úmido na rua. Gina suava quando chegaram a Agência de Viagens Tooey. 

Mas dentro, estava muito mais fresco. Entrou, seguida por Draco, então ficaram lá parados. Incerta do que fazer, piscou de relance para Draco. Ele apenas respondeu ao olhar, sem expressão e depois desviou, olhando para frente. 

Felizmente, um homem de meia-idade alto com narinas enormes aproximou-se. Pareceu perceber que eles estavam confusos, e seu sorriso era muito brilhante e falso. 

-Olá. - disse primeiramente. -Posso ajudar? 

-Sim. - Gina respondeu, dando um passo para dentro da sala. Estava cheia de mesas, apenas algumas delas ocupadas. -Eu queria comprar passagens de navio, duas, para a Inglaterra.

-É claro. - disse como se soubesse de tudo há muito tempo. -Siga-me. 

Gina deu a Draco um olhar divertido, e ele rolou seus olhos e sorriu, como se responsabilizando a traze-la ali. 

O homem sentou atrás de uma mesa, e Gina e Draco em duas cadeiras na frente dele, que deu-lhes um outro sorriso falso. -Meu nome é Zechariah Montgomery. Vocês já viajaram com uma agência antes? 

-Nós apenas queremos as passagens. - Gina disse, tentando não rir desse nome absurdo. 

O sorriso dele congelou-se em sua cara. -É claro. - disse outra vez, e virou-se para o seu computador. Gina sabia o que era um computador porque seu pai tinha trazido uma vez um para casa na tentativa que funcionasse sem eletricidade. No fim ele ficou tão frustrado que jogou no lixo. 

-Hum. - o homem disse, fingindo uma expressão decepcionada. -Nós não temos nenhum cruzeiro de luxo para Europa, somente daqui a um ano.

-Um ano? - Gina repetiu. Deu a Draco um olhar horrorizado, mas ele apenas olhou entediado. 

-Desculpe. - Zechariah disse com um olhar dramático, não soando sincero. -Talvez eu possa verificar se há passagens de avião? 

-Certo... - Gina disse lentamente, não sabendo ao certo o que era avião. 

-Bom. - ele respondeu, e retornou a seu computador. -A viagem seguinte que nós temos é para  amanhã. Vocês querem? 

-Sim. - Gina respondeu. Ela desejou desesperadamente que tivesse estudado mais um ano de Estudos dos Touxas. O que era um avião? "Obviamente é algum tipo de transporte voador, pela palavra. Eu espero que seja mesmo."

-Como vão pagar? Dinheiro, cartão ou cheque? - Zechariah perguntou, sorrindo falsamente de novo. 

Gina olhou para ele por um momento. "O que ele quer dizer com isso?" -Dólares? - perguntou se sentindo idiota.

-Ótimo! - ele repetiu e escreveu algo em um papel. -Vai custar, por duas passagens, três mil e setenta e dois dólares.

-Três mil e setenta e dois? - Gina disse.

-Correto...

-Nós... só temos oitenta e sete. - ela disse a ele se sentindo uma idiota novamente.

Nesse instante o sorriso falso de Zechariah desapareceu completamente. -Com isso você nem atravessa o país.- disse brutalmente.

Gina olhou para Draco. Ele não parecia nem um pouco nervoso. "Como ele age como se tudo estivesse certo? Como ele pode estar tão calmo?" - ela se perguntou.

-Obrigado. - ela disse se levantando.

-Vocês conhecem alguém que queiram chamar quando tiverem mais dinheiro? - Zechariah perguntou.

-Não. - Gina disse e foi rapidamente em direção a porta, esperando que Draco a seguisse. E ele a seguiu. 

Quando estavam lá fora, na calçada, Gina virou-se para ele e disse: -Agora nós temos que ficar aqui esperando ser resgatados.

-Nós não vamos ser resgatados. - Draco disse, seus lábios formando um sorriso irônico. 

-Seremos sim! - Gina disse com mais confiança do que realmente tinha. -Ao menos seu pai tentará te procurar, e ele tem muito dinheiro para gastar com isso...

-Como eles saberiam onde procurar primeiro? - Draco disse, apertando seus olhos para ela. -Certamente, eles vão procurar por nós. Mas, você sabe quantas cidades existem no mundo? Isso poderia levar anos. E se oitenta e sete dólares não podem nos fazer atravessar esse país, não poderá nos manter alimentados por anos.

Gina tentou não entrar em pânico. -Talvez, se nós fizermos algum feitiço eles poderão nos rastrear... 

-Nós não podemos. - Draco disse bruscamente, aproximando seu rosto do dela. -Eu acho que você não sabe de nada. Rabicho provavelmente está nos procurando por todo lugar, se nós fizermos mágica ele poderá nos encontrar. Eu juro. Comensais da Morte têm seus modos de rastrear pessoas. O que eles fazem é encontrar o tipo de varinha que as pessoas que eles procuram usam e então quando elas fazem algum feitiço podem achá-las. Não me pergunte como, eles apenas fazem. Por isso que quando fogem deles as pessoas não duram muito. E você conseguiria fazer feitiços sem um Trouxa ver?

-Rabicho não o machucaria. - Gina pensou alto.

-Você está me dizendo que quer morrer?

-Como você sabe que ele quer me matar?

-Eu sei, acredite em mim. Eu sei. - Draco disse duramente.

Ele virou-se e continuou a andar. Gina quase teve que se sacudir para continuar andando.

-Então podemos arranjar empregos aqui. - ela sempre tentava ver o lado bom das situações, mesmo se elas fossem desesperançosas. -Nós juntaremos dinheiro para voltar, ou até que alguém nos busque.

-Não somos Trouxas, Weasley. - Draco disse por sobre seu ombro, soando irritado com ela. -Nós nunca tivemos nem uma semana em escola Trouxa e estamos em uma cidade total e completamente Trouxa. Como você acha que nós encontraríamos algum emprego? Sem mencionar que nenhum de nós tem dezoito anos ainda.

Gina suspirou, sem opções. -Então o que nós vamos fazer?

-Não vamos fazer nada. - ele disse. -Estamos presos aqui.

Como estavam morrendo de fome, encontraram algo para comer num lugar chamado McDonald's. Quando terminaram tinham oito dólares a menos.

Depois de satisfeitos eles caminharam pela cidade o dia todo. Não conversaram muito, porque sempre que Gina tentava, Draco terminava a conversa rapidamente, ou dizia algo esperto que a deixava com raiva.

Começava a escurecer, e decidiram encontrar outro beco para dormir. Um pouco depois encontraram um melhor, pelo menos os prédios em volta eram silenciosos o suficiente. Havia uma caixa com roupas velhas que usaram para fazer como camas, no lugar dos jornais. Gina estava começando a desejar que não tivesse tirado sua capa e seu casaco, porque serviriam para deixar seu "colchão" mais macio. "Esteja feliz por não ser inverno" -  disse a si.

As horas pareciam se arrastar. Gina ouviu a respiração de Draco ficar lenta e soube que ele dormia. "Para alguém que dormiu a vida inteira em camas, ele com certeza dorme muito bem em um chão duro." Gina pensou sorrindo.

Ela levantou, bocejando ruidosamente. Não tinha nada que a fizesse dormir. Primeiramente, ela teve apenas uma refeição o dia todo e estava com fome e com sede. Seu corpo doía de exaustão, mas sua cabeça não parava de pensar.     

"Vou dar uma volta" - ela pensou, levantando e deixando o beco.

Eles tinham escolhido um beco em uma parte perigosa da cidade. Estava quieto e a rua era muito escura. Passava um carro às vezes, mas não mais que isso. Era perigoso, mas ao mesmo tempo tranqüilizante.

Gina tentava imaginar o que sua família fazia naquele instante. Ela esperava que Fred e Jorge pudessem voltar para casa, fazendo companhia a seus pais. É claro que Gui, Carlinhos e Percy tinham que trabalhar. Mas Fred e Jorge ainda tentavam abrir sua loja de logros, e não tinham nenhum emprego certo. "Eles vão animar mamãe e papai." - Gina esperava.

Ela tinha andado um quarteirão quando alguém agarrou seu ombro. Duas coisas surgiram em sua mente no momento. Por um segundo ela pensou que fosse Rabicho. Então ela pensou que talvez fosse Draco.

Mas as duas teorias desapareceram de sua mente quando a pessoa a segurou e a apertou contra a parede de um dos prédios. Gina pode ver no escuro as feições rudes, e sentir o cheiro desagradável do homem e imediatamente soube que ele era um morador de rua. Ela tentou não ser impedida de gritar, mas foi impossível, ele pressionou sua mão na boca dela, a empurrando contra a parede.

-Que tal, olá? - ele disse com uma voz áspera, e riu como se estivesse se divertindo. -Por que você está andando por aí sozinha tão tarde?

Gina não respondeu. Seu pânico estava começando a virar pavor. Um carro passou, mas não parou. Gina teve muito medo de tentar se soltar para gritar, mas certamente eles tinham ouvido-a. "Pessoas que não querem se envolver." - pensou.

Então ela se lembrou de Draco. Ele estava dormindo, achava, e ela não estava certa se conseguiria acordá-lo. Sem dizer que ele estava a um quarteirão à frente. "Não custa tentar." Abriu sua boca e começou a gritar: -Malf...

Mas o homem rapidamente colocou a mão sobre seus lábios, impedindo-a de falar. Ela teve que fechar sua boca e tampou a respiração por causa do odor dele. Por causa do seu medo começou a ter náuseas.

-Você não chamou ajuda? - o homem disse dando um beijo grudento em sua bochecha. Ela tentou gritar, mas a mão dele a impediu.

Gina começou a lutar. Ninguém a ajudaria, ela tinha que libertar a si mesma. Tentou alcançar sua varinha no seu bolso de trás, mas por azar seus braços estavam presos do lado de seu corpo. E estava tão presa contra a parede que não conseguia usar suas mãos, elas não podiam deslizar para trás dela e pegar a varinha.

"Faça algo, Gina!" - ordenou a si mesma, virando sua cabeça e tentando não respirar no hálito do homem. "Ele é apenas um morador de rua, você é uma bruxa! Você pode se salvar."

O problema era que Gina nunca tinha salvado a si mesma. Sempre teve alguém para salvá-la. Como uma vez, aos cinco anos, quando ela bateu a cabeça em uma pedra, Gui estava lá e a levou no colo para casa. E no seu primeiro ano, quando Tom Riddle a usou para abrir a Câmara Secreta, então Harry a salvou. 

Ela tentou colocar sua cabeça à frente, mas cada vez que se movia dava mais espaço para o homem beijá-la. Por um minuto ela forçou-o para trás, talvez ele se virasse o suficiente para ela correr. No entanto ela nunca teve a chance.

A força do homem segurando-a desapareceu, e seu rosto saiu de perto dela. Gina assistiu feliz alguém empurrá-lo para longe, tão forte que ele caiu na rua.

A pessoa que a salvou foi Draco.

Rony estava exausto. Seus pais tinham vindo falar com Dumbledore na noite anterior. Ele ficou acordado a noite toda com eles, ouvindo sua conversa com eles na sala do diretor. Tudo o que descobriram é que não havia possibilidades de achar Gina. Eles não sabiam sequer por onde começar a procurar.

Eram quase cinco horas da manhã quando ele voltava para o Salão comunal da Grifinória. Ele se sentia com alguma culpa, indo para uma cama quentinha enquanto Gina poderia estar em qualquer lugar no momento.

Ele passou pelo buraco do retrato e foi atrás de Harry. Virando uma coluna encontrou seu melhor amigo em baixo, no salão, olhando para o chão.

-Harry? - Rony perguntou. -O que você está fazendo acordado?

Harry olhou para cima e lhe deu um sorriso fraco e convidativo. Ele acenou para Rony vir até ele, então Rony viu para o que ele olhava. No chão estava um tipo de colar, que tinha um amuleto prateado, um pouco maior que um pomo de ouro, com uma corrente também prateada. O amuleto era coberto com pequenas pedras pretas.

_Continua..._


	5. Histórias de Fantasmas

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

_Capítulo Cinco - Histórias de Fantasmas_

-Por que você saiu sozinha? - Draco olhou de lado para Gina, que se sentou com seus joelhos dobrados até seu queixo. Estavam de volta ao beco, sentados lado a lado com suas costas de encontro à parede. Pela expressão dela, era óbvio que ela sentia-se estúpida.

-Eu... não conseguia dormir. - ela murmurou. Ela tinha problema em olhá-lo nos olhos e falar claramente.

-Oh, então decidiu sair sozinha? Está tentando me matar? 

Neste momento Gina virou sua cabeça para olhá-lo. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. -O quê?

-Você tem seis irmãos, Weasley. - Draco disse. -Nenhum deles poderia fazer muitos danos sozinhos, mas quando unidos, eles poderiam acabar comigo.

Draco prestou atenção a sua reação. Ela piscou diversas vezes, a seguir disse lentamente: -Você está com medo de meus irmãos?

-Não. - respondeu na defensiva. -Eu não estou _com medo deles. Mas encaremos isso, se eu a perder nesta cidade, definitivamente eles me matariam. E eu realmente não quero morrer._

Ele não lhe dizia a verdade, é claro. O fato era que ele se sentia também um pouco incomodado. Havia acordado com um sentimento de que algo estava errado. Quando viu que Gina tinha saído, foi imediatamente procurá-la. Pela primeira vez ele estava se sentindo, bem, _preocupado com alguém. Teve medo por outra pessoa. Não era um sentimento que estava acostumado, ou confortável com, assim encobriu-o com alguma mentira idiota sobre seus irmãos. Draco não estava com medo de nenhum deles, desde que não estivessem juntos. Eram Weasleys inofensivos, como ele gostava de pensar._

Gina esticou suas pernas para frente dela. -Não o matariam. - ela disse. -Odeiam você tanto quanto poderiam, não me inclua nisso. E não o mataram ainda, não é?

-Eu suponho que nós não temos que se preocupar com eles, porque você está certa. - ele disse agudamente.

Houve um longo silêncio.

-Eu nunca vou dormir esta noite! - Gina murmurou.

-Você deve tentar. Esses círculos sob seus olhos estão tão escuros que parece que alguém a socou aí.

-Não estão! - disse defensiva. Então sorriu. -Eu devo parecer com um desastre de trem. Não tomo banho há um tempo, e visto a mesma roupa por mais de vinte e quatro horas.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar escuro, e ela esperou que ele dissesse algo como "Você não está acostumada a vestir roupas sujas o tempo todo?". No entanto, ele afastou seus olhos e disse: -Você parece ótima. 

Ficaram quietos outra vez, e quando Draco olhou de volta para ela, viu que ela o olhava de novo.

-O que é? - perguntou irritadamente.

-Nada. - ela olhou para frente, suas bochechas coraram com vergonha. Draco se perguntou como uma Weasley poderia ser tão bonita assim. Ele sempre pensou neles como feios, altos, sardentos, estranhos e magrelos. Mas Gina era a exceção. -O que nós fazermos agora? - perguntou com uma doçura forçada.

-Acender um fogo e contar histórias de fantasmas. - Draco disse sarcasticamente com a mesma quantidade de felicidade forçada.

Gina olhou fixamente para ele, e então começou a rir. Draco estreitou seus olhos para ela. -Estou te divertindo? - exigiu severamente.

Ela tentou parar de rir, seus olhos escuros enchiam-se de lágrimas. -Você soou realmente engraçado. - ela disse com a voz entrecortada, começando controlar-se. -Muito não-Malfoy. 

-Estou honrado. - disse e levantou rapidamente. Cruzou o beco e sentou-se, olhando com cara feia.

-Eu não quis te ofender. - ela disse a ele. 

-Quem diz que você me ofendeu?

-Bem, quando você ficou nervoso e saiu andando por aí, achei que tinha te ofendido. - Gina disse. Quando a olhou, viu que estava sorrindo. Ela tinha realmente um lindo sorriso. Alguma de sua irritação desvaneceu-se, e voltou então outra vez.

"Deus, eu não posso acreditar que eu estou sentado aqui realmente pensando que Gina Weasley é bonita" - ele pensou, irritado consigo. 

-Eu tenho uma pergunta, Malfoy. - Gina disse alto após um breve silêncio.

-E você espera uma resposta? - respondeu. "Por que ela é assim feliz? Foi quase violada e assassinada por um desabrigado, e agora está agindo como se fosse nomeada Monitora."

Ela ignorou-o e perguntou de qualquer maneira. -Por que você é como seu pai?

_Isso o desarmou. Olhou-a, e sorriu com desprezo para esconder sua surpresa. -Como eu disse, você espera uma resposta?_

-Ah, me conta. - disse como se fosse sua amiga e que ele não quisesse lhe dizer por quem estava apaixonado. -A quem eu diria?

-Potter, Granger, seus irmãos, todos os grifinórios, a escola inteira, toda a Inglaterra... - Draco disse, contando em seus dedos. 

-Certo, certo. - interrompeu. -Mas eu não lhes direi. Eu prometo.

-Tá. E eu prometo que eu não mentirei mais.

-Por que você mente?

-É melhor dizer _minha_ verdade. - disse-a, e corrigiu imediatamente. -Ou de qualquer um mais. - adicionou.

Gina deu-lhe um olhar estranho, obviamente não acreditando em sua segunda frase. -Dizem que quando você diz a alguém algo que o está incomodando, você termina se sentindo muito melhor sobre.

-Quem disse isso?

-Eu não sei... "eles". - disse, dando de ombros.

-Estão errados. - ele respondeu.

-Não. É verdade. - Gina contradisse. -Durante o primeiro ano, eu senti muito melhor depois que todos souberam que... - parou de repente.

Draco rolou seus olhos. -Weasley, todos sabem o que aconteceu esse ano. Se você pensa estar mantendo um segredo, está errada.

Gina pareceu perturbada por um momento, em pensamentos profundos. -Eu só achei que você se sentiria melhor se me dissesse. - ela finalmente disse docemente.

Draco começou realmente a considerar essa opção. Por que quereria dizer a um de seus piores inimigos, bem, a irmã de seu pior inimigo, sobre sua _maravilhosa_ vida? Não fazia sentido. Mas enquanto olhou fixamente para ela, começou a se perguntar. Ela o olhava como se realmente quisesse ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Naturalmente, Draco tinha aprendido que os olhares podiam iludir. Era praticamente a regra número um de seu pai, e ele tinha muitas regras.

-Você realmente quer saber? - Draco perguntou.

-Claro que quero. - disse delicadamente. -Porque eu não acho que você é como ele. _Em tudo_.

-Ah, você anda comigo por um dia e meio e automaticamente você é a enciclopédia viva de Draco Malfoy?

-Bem, eu não acho que Crabbe e Goyle são. Alguém já te levou a sério, Malfoy? Eu quero dizer, alguém quis conhecê-lo melhor?

Ele olhou friamente para ela, esperando fazer que seu olhar se desviasse ou, que ela ao menos se chateasse. Mas ela manteve o olhar fixamente nele, com seus olhos castanhos delicados, e ele sentiu seu próprio olhar suavizar.

-Você sabe quando foi a última vez que eu chorei? - ele perguntou sussurrando friamente.

-O quê? - Gina disse, confusa.

-Eu tinha três - ele disse-lhe. -Três anos de idade. E eu não chorei desde então.

Sua expressão indicou claramente que ela não esperava aquilo. Ele prestou atenção, e viu que sua confusão transformava-se em algo mais. Não pena. "Graças a Deus, não quero pena de ninguém." - pensou. Era mais como compaixão. 

-Meu pai dizia que chorar era um sinal de fraqueza. - Draco continuou. Manteve seus olhos bem nos dela, esperando ela afastá-los primeiro. Mas ela não o fez . -E é.

-Não para crianças pequenas. - Gina disse suavemente, deixando-o continuar.

-Quando eu era mais novo, eu quis agradá-lo. - disse, levantando um joelho e descansando seu braço nele. -Era como... meu gol na vida. Sim, há um tempo eu tive o gol da minha vida. Eu costumava me perguntar se Voldemort estivesse poderoso o suficiente, eu estava crescendo e talvez se tornasse mais fácil conviver com ele. Agora, eu tenho a resposta: Não, é claro que não. Na verdade ele se tornou mais duro comigo. Assim que comecei a andar, ele me ensinou a segurar e usar uma espada, disse que saber duelar era a habilidade mais importante na vida de todos homens. Uma vez ele me cortou tão seriamente que fiquei de cama por dias, então ele contratou um bruxo profissional para me ensinar. Minha mãe era, e ainda é, péssima quando tem que fazer algumas coisas como: cozinhar, cuidados médicos simples, limpeza. Ela sempre mandou os empregados fazerem esse tipo de serviço. Na sua defesa, eu nunca a vi tão assustada quanto quando meu pai me trouxe para dentro com aquele corte enorme. Não sei ao certo se ela fez realmente algo sobre isso, ou deixou o mordomo chamar alguém para me ajudar.

Draco não podia acreditar que as palavras escapassem tão rápido e fácil de sua boca. Ele odiava admitir, mas Gina estava certa. Era de alguma ajuda contar a alguém sobre tudo isso.

-Meu pai tentou ensinar-me a ler quando eu tinha três anos, mas naturalmente eu era muito novo. Chamava-me sempre de estúpido, e dizia que eu nunca aprenderia. A última vez que eu chorei foi quando ele me bateu na cabeça com um livro. Eu tive um traumatismo e então quase morri. Viu Gina tremer, e sentiu-se sorrir. "Você pediu isso." - ele pensou. 

-Eu aprendi eventualmente a ler quando tinha aproximadamente seis ou sete anos. Foi quando ele começou me ensinar Artes das Trevas. Eu cresci acreditando que o que todos usavam, que era a mágica que todos sabiam. Imediatamente antes de ir à Hogwarts que eu comecei a perceber que não era. Ainda, eu quis agradar a meu pai, assim que eu mantive-me aprendendo sem me queixar. Quando eu fui mandado à Hogwarts,  tive ordens estritas de me tornar amigo de Harry Potter. Eu suponho que meu pai quis ganhar sua confiança e convidá-lo para o Natal, assim poderia matá-lo. Eu acho que o Potter era mais esperto do que qualquer um de nós pensou, porque ele não quis ser meu amigo. Isso provavelmente salvou sua vida. Meu pai, de qualquer maneira quis tentar isso eventualmente. Disse-me para fazer a vida de Potter um inferno em Hogwarts. 'Faça-o acreditar que ninguém gosta dele e talvez então, quando o Lord das Trevas retornar...'. Ele sempre acreditou que Voldemort voltaria e era a única coisa que ele tinha certeza, que quando isso acontecesse Potter se juntaria aos Comensais da Morte. Isso é o que todos os Comensais da Morte são realmente, pessoas deprimidas e que não tinham mais para onde se voltar. Era o que meu pai queria fazer com o Potter. Infelizmente, para meu pai, eu quero dizer, Potter tem muitas pessoas que se importam com ele. Eu devo dizer que ele fez um bom trabalho me ignorando. Em torno do quinto ano, eu percebi que não importa o que eu fizer nunca irei satisfazer meu pai.

Os olhos de Draco não desviaram dos de Gina o tempo inteiro enquanto dizia sua história. A expressão dele permaneceu ilegível. 

-Então desisti. Eu o odeio agora. Nunca realmente o amei antes, mas foi a única figura paterna que tive. - ela continuou olhando, como se esperando que ele continuasse. -É o fim. É essa, minha história.

-Mas... mas você não disse porque você acha que é como seu pai... - Gina indicou.

-Eu sou. - disse. -Acredite em mim. Eu sei exatamente o que vou me tornar.

-Você vai se tornar apenas o que você quiser.

-Claro.

 Ele se sentiu irritado outra vez. Havia dito a ela algo que nunca disse a ninguém em sua vida e ela nem ao menos pareceu grata. Isso incomodou-o. Assim levantou e andou à extremidade do beco. Parou em frente à parede em branco, tentando acalmar-se. Ele não estava certo porque irritara-se assim. Isso apenas o aborreceu. Por um minuto, ficou lá, olhando para a parede. Então ouviu Gina caminhar e parar atrás dele.

-A única coisa boa é que realmente tenho dinheiro. - Draco respondeu, esperando que ela fosse embora. 

Mas ela não foi, fez o exato oposto. Sentiu seus braços deslizarem em torno de sua cintura, e sentiu ela pressionar seu corpo contra as suas costas. Ela apoiou seu queixo em seu ombro, e pode sentir sua respiração em sua orelha.

Draco ficou tenso. "Ela está me abraçando!" - pensou, mais chocado do que qualquer outra coisa.

Porém o calor dela pareceu acalmá-lo e se sentiu relaxar. Ninguém nunca tinha o abraçado assim por trás antes, na verdade ninguém nunca tinha o abraçado assim e realmente o envolvido. Isso era diferente, mas muito bom. Ele fechou seus olhos por um momento, se perguntando porque uma Weasley estava fazendo-o sentir tão confortável. Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que teve que não fosse malicioso.

Abrindo seus olhos ele virou-se nos braços dela para poder ver seu rosto. Ela olhou para ele, e sorriu de uma maneira que Draco sentiu seu estômago afundar.

"Por que eu nunca percebi que ela era tão linda?" - ele pensou, colocando suas mãos no queixo dela, acariciando seu rosto e parte da sua bochecha com seus dedos. O cabelo vermelho dela caiu sedoso, dispensando o fato que não tinha sido lavado já há algum tempo.

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas começou a aproximar seu rosto ao dela. Os olhos dela procuraram os seus, como se ela não acreditasse no que ele estava fazendo. Ele também não podia acreditar. Mas parecia tão certo.

"Ela é uma Weasley, uma Weasley, ela não é boa, isso nunca vai dar certo." - todos esses pensamentos passaram por seu cérebro, mas eles se misturavam em um único pensamento: "Eu não ligo!"

Seus lábios se encontraram meio abertos, mas ainda não era exatamente um beijo. Draco tentava parar a si mesmo, seus olhos abertos vendo as pálpebras dela fechadas. 

-Gina? - disse suavemente, seus lábios próximos aos dela enquanto falava. 

-Hum? - ela murmurou sonhadora.

-Seus irmãos vão me matar.

Sem nenhum dos dois se moverem, ela abriu seus olhos, sobressaltada. Ninguém se moveu, apenas ficaram parados abraçados com seus lábios levemente se tocando por um longo tempo.

Draco estava quase beijando-a completamente quando segurou sua respiração.

Ele tirou a cabeça dela de sua direção, parou e olhou na direção de onde vinham uns ruídos. Parados um pouco a frente estava um Potter extremamente chocado, e um Weasley extremamente bravo, os dois segurando um colar prateado.

_Continua..._


	6. De volta à Inglaterra

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

_Capítulo Seis - De volta à Inglaterra_

Gina se sentiu muito estranha. Draco deu um passo para longe dela, mas ela não conseguia fazer suas pernas se mexerem. Ela olhava para seu irmão, Rony, e para Harry, seu raciocínio não funcionava. Suas entranhas que estavam quentes há um segundo antes, agora estavam congeladas. 

"Oh, Deus." - sua mente começou a funcionar de novo. "O que eu fiz?"

Ela esteve próxima a beijar Draco Malfoy. E ela _queria beijar Draco Malfoy. E muito pior do que isso é que... Rony a viu. De todos os lugares do mundo, de todos os becos da cidade, ele teve que aparecer naquele exato momento, naquele mesmo lugar._

O rosto de Rony estava mais vermelho que seu cabelo. Ele tremia de nervoso. Harry olhava de Gina para Draco, como se não pudesse acreditar no que vira.

-Gi-Gina. - Rony murmurou furiosamente, cerrando seus punhos e olhando para Draco. -O-o quê?

Gina não sabia o que responder, ela não tinha que responder. Mas de repente ela percebeu algo, eles seguravam um amuleto. Um amuleto exatamente como ela tinha, a diferença é que era prateado com pedras pretas, em vez do dela, dourado com pedras brancas.

Sentindo lentamente voltar a seu corpo Gina raciocinou algo. Obviamente o amuleto era uma chave de portal que devia os ter transportado para lá. "Eles querem o Harry." - ela pensou. "No lugar pegaram Draco e eu, mas agora... Harry está aqui!"

-Onde estamos? - Harry disse tentando distrair Rony. Mas ele não tirou seus olhos de Draco.

-Nova York. - Gina respondeu harmoniosamente. -Na América.

Ela andou até Rony e lhe deu um abraço rápido e desajeitado, que ele não correspondeu. Quando ela o soltou viu que ele olhava para ela no momento. O olhar era duro o suficiente para fazê-la ter vontade de chorar.

-Nós devemos sair daqui. - ela disse baixo, dando alguns passos à frente dele.

-Para onde nós vamos? - Harry a perguntou.

-Qualquer lugar, menos aqui. - ela disse a ele com uma voz fraca.

Rony continuava dando a ela um olhar mortal, então ela passou por ele e liderou o caminho para fora do beco. Ela engoliu as lágrimas. "Por que eu quis tanto beijá-lo? Rony vai me odiar para sempre." Ela teve que olhar de relance para Draco. "Eu tenho mais com que me preocupar." - pensou. "Harry está em perigo aqui, e eu ficou me preocupando comigo mesma."

A sua cabeça estava tão abaixada que ela não viu duas pessoas bloqueando a saída do beco, até estar quase batendo neles. Viu os sapatos pretos e olhou para cima. Dois homens altos, vestidos de pretos, capuzes cobrindo seus rostos, impediam que escapassem. Isso a surpreendeu tanto que ela engasgou e deu uns passos para trás.

"Comensais da Morte." - pensou sentindo seu estômago afundar. "Eles não mandaram Rabicho, mandaram dois comensais."

Ela voltou tanto para trás que bateu em alguém. Era Harry. Ele nem percebeu que ela correu até ele, ele se mantinha concentrado nos comensais, como se tentasse tirá-los do lugar. 

O coração de Gina batia freneticamente. Não havia escapatória. Eles não podiam correr, se o fizesse, estariam mortos antes de dar cinco passos. Ela olhou por sobre seu ombro. Draco parecia... interessado, era a única maneira de descrever sua expressão. Harry parecia um pouco surpreso e talvez um pouco assustado. E Rony...

"Rony!" - ela pensou olhando em volta rapidamente. "Onde ele está?"

Então ela o viu um pouco atrás. Ele estava escondido atrás de uma lata de lixo. Ela pode ver um pouco do seu cabelo vermelho arrepiado, mas se ninguém estava procurasse por ele, não o encontrariam no escuro.

"Como ele teve tempo de se esconder antes que o vissem?" - Gina se perguntou. Ela se sentiu um pouco mais esperançosa, sabendo que Rony era o elemento surpresa.

-Harry Potter. - um dos comensais disse com uma voz baixa e perigosa. -Gostaria de nos acompanhar?

Eles poderia ter dito: 'Gostaria de morrer?', o significado teria sido o mesmo. Harry continuou olhando para eles, um pouco pasmo que eles tivessem perguntado isso a ele, como haviam feito.

Os dois comensais se olharam, e Gina poderia jurar que eles suspiraram. Um deles levantou sua varinha .

-Vá para o lado, garota. - ele disse bruscamente a Gina, que continuou na frente dele.

Ela começou a dar um passo para o lado, mas no último segundo alcançou e pegou sua varinha. Sem hesitar apontou-a para o homem e gritou o mais alto que pode:

-_ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, o homem foi ao chão. O outro comensal colocou a mão entre as suas roupas, procurando sua varinha, Gina ouviu Rony levantar-se atrás dela e dizer a mesma palavra. Em seguida o segundo comensal caiu sobre o primeiro, as varinhas longe de suas mãos.

Harry andou até eles e pegou suas varinhas, jogando-as no lixo. Olhou para Gina, com um sorriso fraco e perguntou: -Devemos ir agora?

Draco que normalmente amava estar sozinho com Weasley e Potter, os quais ele podia zoar a vontade, dessa vez sentia-se muito desconfortável com suas presenças. Rony continuava lhe lançando olhares duros, mas não dizia nada. Gina e Harry eram as únicas pessoas que falavam.

"Ter alguém criado com Trouxas pode ser útil." - ele pensou enquanto Gina e  Harry discutiam sobre maneiras de como voltar para a Inglaterra. "Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ouvir a mim mesmo pensar isso, eu também nunca pensei que viveria para estar perto de beijar uma Weasley."

-Vocês têm algum dinheiro, como Galeões? - Harry perguntou a Draco e Rony.

-Por que eu carregaria Galeões a todo lugar? - Rony disse mal-humorado.

-Eu tenho. - Draco respondeu, pegando no seu bolso. Ele pegou algumas moedas de ouro e contou. -Tenho onze.

-Ótimo. - Harry disse, evitando seus olhos e pegando o dinheiro dele. Se Draco estivesse normal, ele ficaria com o dinheiro ele mesmo, mas ele não se sentia normal. Não inteiramente.

Na verdade, se sentia louco. Depois de quão tolo e embaraçado ele esteve, próximo a beijar Gina, ele não podia evitar se lembrar de quanto ele queria fazê-lo. O quanto ele _quer ainda_ beijá-la.

"Eu estou, definitivamente, perdendo a sanidade." - pensou chacoalhando sua cabeça, tentando expulsar os pensamentos dela.

Assim que clareou, eles foram procurar o que Harry chamava de 'Casa de Penhor'. Encontraram uma em uma parte pobre da cidade, e Harry trocou os Galões por dinheiro Trouxa americano.

-Isso não é contra a lei, Potter? - Draco disse assim que Harry entrasse. -Não somos permitidos dar o nosso dinheiro aos Trouxas.

Harry sorriu sabiamente para ele. -Você não sabe, Malfoy? Para qualquer pessoa que não seja bruxo, nosso dinheiro parece apenas moedas. Para o homem lá dentro, eu lhe darei um bocado de moedas de ouro.

-Eu acho que eu não gasto meu tempo estudando como os Trouxas vêem o nosso dinheiro, não é? - Draco respondeu rispidamente, se sentindo um pouco idiota.

Dez minutos depois Harry voltou com duzentos e cinqüenta dólares. 

-Isso não nos leva a lugar nenhum. - Draco disse friamente a Harry. -Custa mais que isso para _duas pessoas voar para a Inglaterra. E se você não sabe contar, agora somos _quatro_._

 -Bom, vocês têm oitenta dólares, não têm? - Harry disse, olhando para ele. -E se nós quisermos, dois voltam e falam para Dumbledore que nós estamos aqui. De qualquer maneira, cedo ou tarde estaremos de volta.

Draco não confiava nessa possibilidade.

-O que fazemos agora? - Gina perguntou a Harry. Sua voz soou fraca e Draco não podia dizer se era pelo o que aconteceu, ou se porque ela não tinha dormido mais de cinco horas nos últimos dois dias.

-Agora nós vamos para um aeroporto. - Harry respondeu. Ele guardou o dinheiro no bolso e fez um aceno com o braço gritando: -Táxi! Táxi!

Rony, Gina e Draco olharam parados para ele.

Um carro amarelo parou no meio-fio, e Harry sorriu timidamente.

-Eu vi isso num filme uma vez! - disse.

-Filme? - Draco repetiu ironicamente.

-Bem, funcionou, não é? - Rony respondeu estupidamente a Draco, entrando no banco da frente do táxi.

Gina entrou no banco traseiro, Harry foi em seguida deixando Draco por último. Ele ficou esmagado entre a porta e Harry. "Que maravilha." - pensou emburrado.

-Para onde vamos? - o motorista perguntou.

Gina e Draco olharam para Harry, esperando que ele respondesse.

-Ah, ãh... o aeroporto mais próximo. - ele disse, esperando ter dito a coisa certa. O motorista acenou e entrou no tráfego.

Era a primeira vez que Draco andava em um carro. Ele achou que era parecido com o ônibus, apenas mais suave. E apertado.

Levou alguns minutos para chegarem ao aeroporto. Draco imediatamente não gostou do lugar. Tinha visto apenas por fora, cheio de pessoas carregando bagagens, mas ele soube que estava cheio de pessoas. Ele não gostava de lugares cheios de pessoas.

Pagaram o taxista e saíram. Harry os guiou para dentro do aeroporto, e andaram até um dos lugares onde checavam bagagens.

-Quando é o próximo vôo para Londres? - ele perguntou para uma moça no balcão.

-Tem muitos vôos para Londres... Meio-dia teremos três. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Meio-dia?

-Sim. Você viaja com a Midway? Porque esses vôos são para passageiros Midway. 

-Hum, sim. Nós podemos viajar com a Midway. - Harry respondeu. -Tem quaro lugares em um dos vôos hoje?

A moça checou no computador: -Sim, tem quatro assentos vagos no vôo das quatro e quarenta da tarde, direto, sem paradas para Londres.

-Quanto custa?

-Quatro passagens? - o sorriso da atendente vacilou.

-Sim. - Harry confirmou.

-Em torno de quatrocentos e trinta e dois dólares.

Draco sorriu com desprezo. "Eu te disse, Potter. Mas você acha que sabe tudo, não é?"

Ao seu lado, Gina soltou um gemido de desespero.

-Você-você tem algum mais... barato? - Harry perguntou, tentando parecer despreocupado.

A moça sorriu simpaticamente e voltou ao computador. -Viagem de ida são sempre mais barato. - disse a ele.

-Viagem de ida?

-Você deve saber. Sem vôo de retorno. Mas deve servir se vocês quiserem ficar em Londres.

-Nós queremos, quanto custaria essas passagens? - Harry perguntou.

-Seria, Trezentos e dez dólares e sessenta e seis centavos.

"O que diabos são centavos?" - Draco se perguntou.

-Iremos nesse. - Harry disse com esboçando alegria em seu rosto.

-Obrigado por trabalhar conosco. - a mulher disse. -E como você vai pagar?

-Com dinheiro. - olhou para a moça como se ela fosse tola.

-É claro. - ela disse dando risada. -Mas com cartão de crédito, ou à vista?

-Ah, à vista. - respondeu Harry.

Minutos depois Harry segurava  os bilhetes em suas mãos. Receberam apenas cinco dólares de troco, mas estavam tão agradecidos de voltar para casa de qualquer maneira que isso não importava. Encontraram o portão certo, mas tiveram um grande problema para encontrá-lo, pois não sabiam o que era, e Harry não ajudava porque nunca tinha viajado de avião antes. E tiveram que esperar a tarde toda até o avião chegar. Finalmente, aproximadamente às cinco horas podiam pegar o vôo.

Eles tinham dois lugares em cada fileira, perto do corredor e um dos outros. Gina ignorou os olhares de Rony e sentou do lado de Draco, o surpreendendo.  Harry sentou no corredor próximo a ela, e Rony entre ele e um estranho, que pegou um lugar na janela.

Gina não falou com Draco antes que eles estivessem no ar. Eles voavam por nuvens brancas, mas Draco olhava entediado pela janela. Ao lado dele, Gina virou-se para o corredor e sussurrou algo com Harry. Quando ela virou-se de volta para ele, Draco viu que ela segurava o amuleto que troxera Harry e Rony para Nova York.

Ela colocou o dourado e ele lado a lado, os examinando.

-Os Amuletos Irmãos. - Draco disse.

Gina virou e olhou para ele: -O quê?

-Os Amuletos Irmãos. Eu não achava que o escuro realmente existisse. - Draco repetiu. -Meu pai sempre me falou sobre eles. Ele dizia que quando colocados juntos eles liberariam poder suficiente para tornar um homem invencível.

Gina uniu suas sobrancelhas e pressionou os amuletos juntos. -Bem, eles estão unidos e nada aconteceu.

-Apenas porque eles existam não significa que a história seja verdadeira. - ele a disse dando de ombros.

-Me conte a história.

-O que há com você e histórias?

Gina sorriu um pouco e devolveu a Harry o amuleto prateado. Ela recolocou o dourado em seu pescoço e guardou sob sua camiseta. -Por favor?

Draco suspirou e se mexeu em seu assento. -Meu pai me disse que quando a escuridão e a luz se unem, elas liberam o poder. Eu sempre pensei que escuridão e luz significassem bom e mau. Acho que ele queria dizer que era só a cor dos amuletos. Mas, como você disse nada aconteceu quando os uniu. Então a história é uma grande mentira.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta para você. - ela disse, virando e o encarando.

-Você e suas histórias e perguntas. - murmurou.

-Posso te chamar de Draco?

Ele não esperava por isso. "Por que qualquer pergunta que ela me faz abaixa minha guarda?"

-Você pode me chamar como quiser. - disse olhando para ela sem expressão.

Ela abaixou sua cabeça, mas ele pode vê-la sorrindo.

O vôo parecia durar para sempre. Serviram o jantar, quando Draco e Gina disputaram quem terminava mais rápido. Engraçado como quando Gina comia rápido não parecia tão bruta como Gregory e Vicent, que faziam Draco ter ânsias.

Finalmente, eles desembarcaram em Londres. Quando desceram do avião e chegaram ao chão, Draco sentiu um peso aliviar-se de seus ombros. Ele tinha sobrevivido em uma cidade Trouxa com uma Weasley, e voltado relativamente ileso.

A não ser pelo fato de que Draco tinha achado Gina incrivelmente linda e tinha um interminável desejo de beijá-la.

_Continua..._

N.T.: E agora? O que acontecerá com todos em Hogwarts? Quais os mistérios dos amuletos? Continuem lendo para saber =P

Valeu pelos reviews! Pode deixar que eu não vou parar de traduzir a fic, ainda mais sabendo que tem gente lendo ^^


	7. Dividida

**__**

Os Amuletos Irmãos

Capítulo Sete - Dividida

Assim que aportaram no aeroporto de Londres, Harry trocou os dólares americanos restantes por libras inglesas. Eles pegaram outro táxi que os levou perto da Estação King's Cross, porque o dinheiro que tinham não era suficiente para chegar lá, tiveram que andar cinco quadras para chegar à estação. Era próximo da meia noite quando chegaram, e não havia ninguém em volta.

-Isso é ridículo! - Draco disse assim que chegaram na estação vazia. -O Expresso de Hogwarts só funciona duas vezes por ano, em setembro e junho. Ele nunca vai aparecer agora.

-Ainda é setembro. - Gina ressaltou.

-Nós podemos ao menos tentar, não podemos? - Harry disse e eles entraram na barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Como em toda a estação, onde o Expresso de Hogwarts deveria estar esperando, também era deserto.

-Acho que devemos passar a noite aqui. - Gina resmungou, se deixando cair em um dos bancos. -Amanhã nós podemos perguntar a alguém.

Draco, novamente, não estava certo. Eles estavam em uma estação Trouxa, o mais próximo que estavam da magia era a plataforma na qual já estavam. Qualquer um que eles perguntassem não teria idéia do que era Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Têm apenas três bancos. - Rony disse soando zangado. Draco tentou evitar um sorriso. 

Ele sabia que o Weasley ainda estava bravo por ele quase ter beijado sua irmã. Por mais embaraçosa que a situação estivesse, ver Rony irritado era o suficiente para deixar tudo melhor.

-Eles são grandes. - Draco disse, meio irônico, meio sorrindo para ele. -Gina pode dividir um comigo.

Draco não esperava que Rony agisse fisicamente. Portanto ele não estava preparado quando o garoto mais alto e forte cruzou a distância entre eles e o deu um soco bem no nariz. Por azar, antes que ele pudesse responder e dar um soco em Rony, Harry veio e o levou para longe, e Gina parou em sua frente. Ele tentou virar-se, sentindo sangue escorrer sobre seu lábio superior. Isso o deixou zangado, um Weasley o tinha feito sangrar, e ele não tinha tido a chance de socá-lo de volta. Olhando nervoso para Rony, tentou tirar Gina de sua frente, mas ela colocou suas mãos firmes em seu peito e não o deixou passar.

-Draco. - ela disse firmemente. -Pare.

Harry soltou o braço de Rony, mas ele continuava rindo com desdém para Draco. 

-O que você sabe? Isso é sangue. - ele disse.

-Cala a boca, Rony. - Gina disse rispidamente sem virar sua cabeça, tirando sua varinha e sussurrando. -_Fixiledius!_

Draco sentiu seu sangue desaparecer e a fratura em seu nariz sumir. Tirou seus olhos de Rony, tentando se acalmar. "Gina ficou ao meu lado em vez de seu irmão." - ele pensou, mas não estava surpreso. "É claro, pelo modo que ele a tratou."

-Dormirei no chão. - Gina disse alto, com seus olhos no rosto de Draco. -Estou tão cansada que poderia dormir em pregos.

Draco olhou de volta para ela, mas ela andou para longe, quebrando o contato. Ele se deitou no banco mais próximo, virando sua cabeça para o lado, de modo que não visse mais nada a não ser as costas do banco, que era grande o suficiente para três ou quatro pessoas sentarem-se, e era espaçoso. Mas os pés de Draco ficaram para fora, as bordas dos bancos machucando seus tornozelos. Incrivelmente, ele dormiu quase instantaneamente.

Gina acordou com alguém a chacoalhando. Ela sentiu como se estivesse sonhando. Gemendo virou-se para o outro lado e viu que Rony a tinha acordado e que o sol já tinha levantado. Seu irmão pareceu menos bravo por um instante.

-Olhe! - ele disse com um sorriso apontando para trás dela. Ela se sentou e virou sua cabeça para o lado e viu a locomotiva vermelha, o Expresso de Hogwarts. Nunca esteve tão feliz de vê-lo em toda sua vida.

-O maquinista disse que Dumbledore estava fazendo-o vir até a estação toda manhã, para o caso de voltarmos. - Rony disse enquanto dava sua mão a Gina e a ajudava a se levantar.

A viagem de volta à Hogwarts pareceu demorar mais do que normalmente. Gina dormiu de novo, acordou quando tiveram que entrar nas carruagens, e nessa curta distância dormiu novamente.

Dentre tudo o que a animava a estar de volta, o melhor era a comida.

Três dias depois do retorno, Gina estava novamente acostumada com o ciclo de aulas da escola. O nervoso por ela ter desaparecido tinha acabado e seus pais vieram visitá-la. Alguns professores foram simpáticos e não a fizeram entregar tarefas extras por suas faltas. Mas professores exigentes, como McGonagall e professores simplesmente cruéis, como Snape a deram tarefas para entregar.

Gina pretendia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ela e Draco, mas era difícil.

Sempre que se encontravam nos corredores, ela o olhava esperando que ele respondesse seu olhar. Contudo ele não o fazia, apenas seguia em frente, com sua cabeça erguida, como se achasse que era superior a todos, e nunca a dava nem um olhar rápido.

Ela começou a se perguntar se Draco não gostava dela, no entanto, tinha que ter certeza. Para isso, escreveu um bilhete rápido, dizendo para ele encontrá-la às nove da noite, perto do lago. Ela o colocou na bolsa dele na hora do almoço, esperando que ele encontrasse.

As oito e cinqüenta, ela deu uma desculpa para ir a biblioteca. Suas amigas, que estavam tão concentradas na história que Laura contava de quando uma vez se perdeu entre as árvores que nem a ouviram. "Não sei se isso é mau suficiente quanto ser transportada para uma cidade que você não conhece..." - Gina pensou irritada.

Tinha uma hora para voltar sem levantar suspeitas. Esperando que Draco tivesse visto o bilhete, ela passou pelo retrato e desceu uma escada estreita que a levaria até o portão de entrada da escola.

Foi quando ouviu passos atrás de si.

No meio das escadas ela parou e procurou em volta. E viu Harry um pouco atrás dela.

-O que você está fazendo? - ela olhou para ele, aliviada por tê-lo encontrado antes que estivesse com Draco.

-Te seguindo. - Harry respondeu docemente, descendo um degrau acima dela. -Rony queria ter certeza que você não encontrasse Malfoy.

-Eu estava indo para a biblioteca. - ela murmurou, virando-se para ele de modo que ele viu seu rosto avermelhar-se.

-Claro que estava. Era por isso que ia na direção completamente errada, certo?

-E se eu quisesse respirar um pouco de ar fresco? - ela disse grosseiramente, cruzando os braços.

-'Ar fresco' é como você chama o Malfoy?

"Quando Harry se tornou tão sarcástico?" - ela pensou furiosa, tornando-se mais vermelha.

-Vamos lá, Gina. - Harry disse de repente, soando gentil. -Rony e eu estávamos conversando sobre isso quando vimos que você cometia um grande erro com Malfoy...

-Rony, é? Então por que ele não veio?

-Por que. - Harry piscou surpreso com a pergunta. -Ele não quis vir, acho que estava com medo do que poderia ver.

Gina viu que estava se atrasando. Ela não tinha tempo para ficar ali e conversar com Harry. Se virou para sair, mas ele segurou seu braço, a impedindo.

-Você sabe o quanto as coisas ruins que Malfoy diz afeta Rony? - Harry exigiu. -Ele pode não querer demonstrar, mas eu sei que ele fica péssimo depois que Malfoy o insulta. E muito do que ele diz poderia insultar _você também._

-O que você quer com isso, Harry? - Gina perguntou, cautelosa.

-Eu não sei o que você quer dele.

"Não é o que eu quero, é o que preciso." - ela pensou, lembrando de quão triste estava nesses dias longe dele. Ao contrário, ouviu-se dizendo algo muito pior, não respondendo a pergunta. -Não é engraçado que a única maneira que eu consigo fazer você reparar em mim é estando interessada em Draco Malfoy?

Harry olhou para ela, sem expressão, mas seus olhos verdes pareciam fantásticos. Gina corou de novo e virou para ir embora novamente. E mais uma vez Harry segurou seu braço a impedindo de ir. Ela virou-se para dizer para ele a soltar quando ele colocou suas mãos no seu rosto e a beijou suavemente seus lábios.

Seu coração disparou. O momento que ela imaginou por mais de seis anos estava realmente acontecendo. "Harry Potter estava beijando ela. Ela. Gina Weasley."

E foi exatamente como Gina esperava ser. Ele era suave, com seus lábios apenas um pouco aberto, e não muita língua. O beijo a fazia se sentir quente por dentro e seus joelhos ficarem um pouco fracos. Ela já tinha ouvido falar sobre isso, mas nunca tinha experimentado, e agora estava.

O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos, e quando Harry a soltou ela deu um passo para trás.

-Tudo bem, Gina? - ele perguntou.

A frase dele arruinou tudo. "Ele me beijou só porque não queria que eu fosse encontrar Draco." - pensou enquanto o calor evacuava seu corpo e a deixava gelada. "Ele só fez isso por Rony, para que ele não ficasse mais triste e bravo."

Gina se virou e correu o resto do caminho descendo as escadas. Harry a chamou, mas ela o ignorou. Assim que alcançou o meio do caminho correu até o lago.

Ela viu o cabelo prateado de Draco antes de ver o resto do corpo dele. É claro que ele vestia preto e estava escuro. Ele estava na margem do lago, jogando pedras para elas deslizarem na superfície.

-Está atrasada. - ele disse sem nem se virar.

-Eu... tive um problema. - admitiu.

-Hum. - ele virou devagar para encará-la. -Por que você queria me encontrar aqui?

-Para conversar. - ela disse devagar, andando e parando ao lado dele, fixando seus olhos no lago. Ela poderia contar a ele que foi beijada? "Claro que não! Isso seria ridículo". - pensou.

-Sobre o quê?

-Sobre nós.

-Não há muito o que dizer sobre esse assunto. - Draco respondeu despreocupado.

Ela sentiu-se um pouco brava e virou para ele. -Há sim, e você sabe disso. Eu _sei_ que você sentiu alguma coisa naquela noite, no beco. "Que bonito ele está." - ela pensou corando e olhando para frente.

Quando ela teve coragem de olhá-lo de novo, ele estava sorrindo meio irônico para ela.

-O quê? - ela perguntou.

-Alguém já te disse que fica linda quando seu rosto está da mesma cor que seu cabelo?

-Não. - "E você é a última pessoa de quem eu esperava ouvir isso."

-Então eu acho que não é verdade. - ele continuou, olhando de volta para o lago.

Ela ficou furiosa. "Isso é tão frustrante! Por que estou me importando? Ele obviamente não está interessado em mim... Por que estaria? Nossas famílias se odeiam, eu sou mais pobre do que ele poderia imaginar, e ainda um ano mais nova."

Virou-se para voltar ao castelo e parou ao ouvir Draco rindo.

-Não seja criança, Gina. - ele disse. -Fique e converse comigo um pouco mais.

Ela hesitou. Ele a chamou de Gina ao invés de Weasley. Isso era um progresso, não era? E a convidou para conversar com ele mais um pouco. Talvez ele não fosse perda de tempo.

-Suponho que ninguém saiba que você está aqui fora. - Draco disse quando ela se aproximou ao lado dele, calada.

-Não acho. - respondeu ficando emburrada.

-Pare com esse beicinho. - ele ordenou. -Você me chamou para cá.

-Sim, mas eu não sabia que você era um egocêntrico filho da mãe! - ela gritou.

-Ah, você jura? - Draco respondeu, sorrindo para ela. 

"Como ele consegue fazer um sorriso parecer tão irônico?"

-De qualquer maneira, eu não disse nada egocêntrico. - ele continuou. -O termo correto seria: irritante filho da mãe, ou lindo filho da mãe, ou perfeito-em-tudo filho da mãe...

-Como eu disse, egocêntrico... filho da mãe. - ela repetiu murmurando as últimas palavras. Não gostava muito de xingar.

-Você só está aborrecida porque os sonserinos têm todo o charme. - disse Draco, sem expressão.

-Oh sim, eu acho Crabbe e Goyle muito sexys. - Gina disse sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços.

-Você acha? Eles ficariam muito interessados em ouvir isso...

Ela se virou e apontou o dedo para o rosto dele.

-Se você se atrever a contar a eles... - começava a se irritar..

Ele segurou a mão que ela o apontava para tirá-la da frente. Em vez disso, ela abaixou a mão e envolveu com a sua. 

-Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo. - disse sorrindo.

A raiva de Gina se dissipou ao olhar para baixo e ver suas mãos unidas. Sua expressão se suavizou e ela levantou seus olhos para encontrar os de Draco.

-Você sabe, eu estava só brincando. - ela disse sentindo-se tonta.

-Eu acho que você deve provar isso. - ele respondeu com um rosto ilegível.

-Como? - por alguma razão, ela abaixou sua voz em um sussurro.

Mesmo que estivessem um pouco separados, ele inclinou-se e a beijou. Por um momento Gina pensou. "Estou sendo beijada por dois garotos em menos de uma hora"

Mas todos esses pensamentos sumiram de sua mente. Ela respondeu ao beijo, colocando seus braços em volta da nuca dele. O beijo de Draco era diferente do de Harry, ele não era tão suave. O dele era mais faminto, como se quisesse mais do que podia ter. Surpresa, Gina não se sentiu pressionada ou sufocada, como às vezes sentia quando garotos a beijavam desse jeito. Ela se sentia bem, e estar pressionada contra o corpo de Draco e o beijando era algo que ela tinha nascido para fazer.

Se beijaram pelo que pareceram horas. Gina estranhou que quando eles se separaram o sol ainda não tivesse nascido. Ela não queria parar de beijar Draco, seus lábios sentiam-se frios sem os dele... mas ele apenas se moveu para beijar sua bochecha, e depois seu pescoço. Gina fechou seus olhos, saboreando todos os sentimentos maravilhosos que passavam por ela.

Draco finalmente levantou sua cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. Ela foi surpreendida pela expressão dele... nunca tinha o visto tão doce antes. Apenas pelo modo que ele olhava, ela sentiu arrepios em sua espinha.

Mas então ele olhou atrás dela, e sua expressão tornou-se dura e fria. Ela estudou ele por um momento, então percebeu que algo, ou alguém, estava atrás dela.

Se virou e viu alguém parado um pouco atrás. A pessoa tinha o cabelo prateado idêntico ao de Draco.

-Pai. - Draco disse friamente.

Continua...

N.T.: Gente, tenho uma notícia meio ruim... meu pc quebrou e tô sofrendo uma transferência de telefone, então não sei exatamente quando o próximo cap vai sair... Eu já tô traduzindo-o no meu pc velho (que graças a Deus funciona...) , só não sei quando vai dar para pôr no ar, tá?! Também o Portal Draco & Gina vai ficar sem atualização por um tempo... Sorry, mas fico tão triste quanto vocês... (Buááá!!!) ... Feliz Ano Novo...


	8. Poção da Verdade

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

_Capítulo Oito - Poção da Verdade_

Draco instintivamente ficou na frente de Gina, protegendo-a de seu pai. Ele era a última pessoa que esperava ver... diabos, se Snape os visse, seria bem melhor. Bem agora ele se sentia muito... idiota. Esperava que sua expressão permanecesse dura e não demonstrasse seus sentimentos. Se havia algo em que ele fosse bom, era disfarçar o que estava realmente pensando.

-Draco. - Lucio Malfoy disse, sorrindo firmemente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Draco respondeu grosseiramente. "Não se pode aparatar ou desaparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, e essa é a única maneira que meu pai viaja." - pensou.

-Eu vim via Flu. - seu pai respondeu rápido, como se tivesse pressa em dizer mais alguma coisa. -Sua mãe insistiu que eu viesse ver se você está bem.

-Estou bem.

-Aparentemente. - Lucio disse se aproximando e olhando através dele para Gina. Draco teve uma forte necessidade de se mover, bloqueando a visão dele. Mas ele continuou. -Por que se esconde, garota? - seu pai disse rispidamente para ela.

Gina deu um passo ao lado de Draco. -Não estou.

Draco precisava reconhecer uma coisa, ela era corajosa. Qualquer outra garota que ele conhecia estaria soluçando ao falar com alguém tão poderoso. Mas novamente, todas as garotas que ele conhecia praticamente veneravam o chão que um Malfoy pisava. Gina não era como elas.

-Eu conversei anteriormente com Dumbledore. - Lucio continuou, ignorando Gina. -O tolo concordou, com alguma relutância, que você viesse comigo para casa por uns poucos dias.

-Estou bem. - Draco repetiu. -Não preciso ir para casa, isso só traria problemas para minhas tarefas da escola.

-Cuidarei disso. - Lucio disse confiante. -É claro que sua... amiga, poderia vir se ela quisesse.

Draco nem olhou para Gina, mas ela deu um passo mais perto dele e ele pode sentir os ombros dela contra os seus. "Meu pai sabe muito bem que ela é uma Weasley." - ele pensou, tentando ler a expressão de seu pai. Para seu azar, Lucio Malfoy era tão bom em esconder suas emoções quanto seu filho. "Ele preferiria comer a si mesmo em um jantar que deixar um deles em sua casa. Apenas a mataria."

-Nós dois ficaremos aqui, obrigada. - Gina disse claramente.

Lucio lançou a ela um olhar divertido. Antes que Draco compreendesse o que ele faria, Lucio tirou sua varinha de suas vestes e disse quase entediado:

-_Estupefaça! _

Gina deslizou de costas ao chão, seu cabelo vermelho volumoso cobrindo seu rosto. Draco olhou para ela se sentindo paralisado por um momento. Quando olhou para cima, seu pai cruzava a distância entre eles. Draco teve uma necessidade urgente de bater na cabeça de seu pai e tirar o olhar convencido que ele exibia.

Em vez disso, apenas olhou ameaçadoramente para ele. Lucio lhe deu um sorriso irônico, agarrou o braço de seu filho e pegou algo em seu bolso. Draco repentinamente sentiu uma puxada em torno de seu umbigo.

Um instante depois ele estava em uma sala muito familiar. "O escritório de meu pai." - pensou enquanto Lucio soltava seu braço.

Seu pai pegou a bolinha de gude que usara como chave de portal e colocou de lado.

-Eu te disse que não queria vir. - Draco disse entre os dentes cerrados. Imaginou Gina, ainda inconsciente, no chão em Hogwarts. Quando ela acordasse o que faria? Ela acharia que ele a teria deixado lá de propósito?

-Por que eu me importo? - se perguntou, e redirecionado seus pensamentos para o que estava acontecendo ali.

Seu pai havia andado até sua mesa e sentado. Ele gesticulou para a cadeira à frente da mesa, indicando onde Draco deveria sentar. Mas Draco não se moveu.

-Você pode voltar. - Lucio o disse calmamente. -Só quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Draco quase gritou. Quando seu pai dizia que queria fazê-lo algumas perguntas queria dizer uma coisa: Poção da Verdade.

Ele começara a usar poções desse tipo em Draco no quinto ano, quando ele não quis mais dar informações sobre Potter para ele. Às vezes ele não queria dar informações para ele, porque se sentia mal fazendo isso. Mas não era sua culpa que soubesse tanto... também não era sua culpa que seu pai usasse poção da verdade nele. Então, por que se sentia mal?

Draco sentou-se pesadamente em uma cadeira em frente à mesa. Lucio sorriu perversamente, da maneira que sempre fazia quando conseguia o que queria.

-Vai me responder voluntariamente?

-Você sabe a resposta a essa pergunta. - Draco disse friamente. Seus olhos não se distanciavam dos de seu pai. Lucio o havia ensinado que o contato nos olhos é o que diferencia um garoto de um homem.

Draco ouviu as portas do escritório abrirem-se atrás dele, mas não se virou. Lucio quebrou o contato primeiro porque um dos servos trouxe um cálice, o cálice que continha a Poção da Verdade.

Lucio dispensou o servo antes de dar o cálice nas mãos de Draco. Relutante, Draco o pegou e ficou olhando.

-Você vai beber ou ficar amigo dele? - Lucio perguntou.

Draco obviamente não estava encobrindo seus pensamentos muito bem, porque seu pai instantaneamente respondeu a pergunta em sua cabeça: "De onde veio isso?"

-Você pode ficar amigo de Weasleys. Acho que se poder fazer isso, talvez possa se tornar amigo de pedras também.

Draco apenas o olhou furioso.

-Bem, eu vou ter que enfiá-lo garganta a baixo ou você vai tomar voluntariamente? Qualquer das duas maneiras está ótimo para mim.

Draco tentou não revidar. Ele já tinha experimentado seu pai enfiar a poção em sua garganta antes, e não foi o momento mais prazeroso de sua vida. Não importava, tinha que beber, melhor fazer da maneira mais fácil.

A Poção da Verdade não tinha cheiro ou gosto. Draco tentou beber o menor gole possível, mas a quantidade não importava. Um gole é tão poderoso quanto vinte galões.

Lucio pegou sua varinha e apontou para Draco.

-_Enervate! - ele disse._

Draco sentiu-se normal. Mas ele aprendeu, pelo modo mais difícil, que começaria a doer quando não respondesse às perguntas.

-Com quem Harry Potter se importa? - Lucio perguntou.

Draco foi surpreendido. Normalmente seu pai lhe perguntava coisas estúpidas, como: 'Você já dançou nu no seu quarto?' ou 'Já teve pensamentos impuros com sua mãe?' - típica diversão para Lucio Malfoy. Mas dessa vez foi diferente, ele pulou direto para o assunto principal.

-Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley, Cho Chang... - Harry tinha namorado com ela um ano antes que se formasse em Hogwarts e acabasse com ele. -Sirius Black, Remo Lupin...

-Gina Weasley se importa com ele?

Draco estava acostumado a ser interrompido, seu pai sempre pensava questões melhores enquanto ele respondia uma.

-Sim. - "Isso é obvio. Todos sabem que Gina foi apaixonada por ele quase a vida inteira." - pensou.

-E Potter se importa com ela?

Era claro que Harry se importava com Gina, mais provavelmente mais como irmã do que qualquer outra coisa. Por alguma razão, Draco teve um mau pressentimento sobre essa pergunta. Ele não queria respondê-la. Por um momento, manteve sua boca fechada. Mas começou a sentir uma dor em volta de seu coração. Mais alguns segundos e a dor aumentou consideravelmente. Logo tornou-se impossível de agüentar, e ele gritou: 

-Sim.

-Você se importa com Hermione Granger?

-Não. - essa era muito fácil.

-Rony Weasley?

-Não. - e ele soube o que viria a seguir.

Lucio sorriu perversamente e perguntou: 

-Você se importa com Gina Weasley?

Certo, essa era exatamente a pergunta que ele não queria responder. Ele não falaria, mesmo que isso o matasse. A dor cresceu e cresceu, como se seu peito fosse se abrir. Mordeu seu lábio tão fortemente que passou a sentir o sangue. "Eu não me importo que morra, não irei responder. Não, não, não vou dizer..."  Seu pai assistia, entretido, enquanto ele lutava.

E ainda, mesmo que Draco preferisse morrer a responder, a poção o fez falar:

-Sim.

"Ninguém nunca morreu por causa de uma Poção da Verdade. Elas não foram feitas para isso... e sim para forçar a pessoa a responder a verdade." - pensou.

-Muito bem. - Lucio disse, parecendo satisfeito. -_Finite incantatem!_

A Poção da Verdade não funcionava mais. Draco poderia mentir o quanto quisesse agora. Mas era muito tarde... Ele tinha acabado de admitir a única coisa que nunca admitiria, nem mesmo para Gina.

-Não te disse várias vezes, Draco. - Lucio disse com uma voz baixa e perigosa. -Que ter sentimentos por alguém te deixa fraco.

-Vou voltar agora, com ou sem sua ajuda. - Draco manteve sua expressão fria o quanto pode.

-Isso te levará de volta. - Lucio disse, tirando de sua mão, desprezivelmente, outra bola de gude e colocando-a na mesa.

Draco não sabia se ele estava dizendo a verdade, mas ser transportado para o meio de um monte de dragões famintos era melhor do que ficar com Lucio. Ele pegou a bolinha e o escritório de seu pai sumiu, se transformando nos jardins de Hogwarts, bem onde ele estava antes de sair. 

Gina ainda estava inconsciente no chão. 

_Continua... _


	9. Irmã Perdida

Os Amuletos Irmãos 

_Capítulo Nove - Irmã Perdida_

Na noite seguinte, Gina estava deitada em sua cama pensando. Podia ouvir Sarah roncando alto e Laura falando incoerentemente em sua cama no quarto, mas não era isso que a mantinha acordada. E sim o fato de que Draco não a contou o que aconteceu.

Logo que ela acordou após ser estuporada, Draco estava lá. Com sua expressão neutra mas no fundo sua voz soando um pouco nervosa. Ela o perguntou o que houve, e ele disse que seu pai a havia estuporado.

-Eu sei disso. - ela disse. -Mas, e depois?

-Disse para ele ir, e ele foi. - Draco respondeu, obviamente mentindo. -Esperei até que você acordasse.

Ele deveria ter esperando um longo tempo, porque quando ela voltou para o dormitório, era próximo das onze horas da noite. Gina não acreditou na história toda que ele disse. O que realmente aconteceu?

"Provavelmente nunca descobrirei." - Gina pensou com um bocejo, se virando na cama.

O dia todo ela ficara pensando em desculpas para estar sozinha com Draco novamente. Mas Rony parecia suspeitar de algo e não saia do seu lado. Isso era muito chateante, porque quando não era Rony, era Harry, que nem sequer falava com ela, evitando contato visual. Gina se perguntava se ela tinha contado a seu irmão o que aconteceu.

E não ajudava o fato de que Draco não tentava nem um pouco encontrá-la. Ela teria entendido tudo errado sobre ele?

"Ele me beijou." - pensou teimosamente. -"Acho que ele está tentando me proteger do pai dele quando estava na frente dele. Como ele acha que eu interpretaria isso? Ou ele está enviando os sinais errados, ou estou ficando paranóica."

Gina bocejou novamente, pensando se nunca poderia sair sozinha. Até quando queria ir ao banheiro Rony fazia Hermione acompanhá-la. Hermione, que obviamente sabia o que estava acontecendo, olhava para Gina com pena, mas obedecia Rony.

Fechou seus olhos de novo, esperando seu cérebro se calar e finalmente dormir. Poucos minutos se passaram quando ela abriu seus olhos de repente após ouvir um baque. Sentou-se e ouviu, olhando as cortinas fechada em torno de sua cama. Rachel teria caído da cama de novo? Com o silêncio que se segui ela dispensou essa idéia, porque Rachel normalmente acordava, xingando alto quando tocava o chão.

"Você apenas imaginou, Gina." - disse a si, relutando em deitar-se na cama.

Mas ouviu outro som. Parecia o som de roupas se tocando, de alguém próximo. "Alguém está aqui, alguém que não devia."

Soube que não era Melanie, porque ela nunca levantava depois que dormia. E era difícil acordá-la de manhã. E não era Rachel, porque as roupas dela não faziam esse barulho, Laura continuava murmurando em seu sono, e Sarah ainda roncava.

Era outra pessoa.

Gina esperou, tão tensa que se sentia como um bloco de gelo, e ouviu por outro som. O próximo som que ouviu foi tão súbito, e ela viu o que aconteceu com o barulho: alguém abriu a cortina de sua cama.

Ela pulou para o lado, deixando escapar um grito. Por causa do barulho que fez, ela não pode ouvir a pessoa sussurrar algo. Não pode ver a varinha sendo apontada para ela, mas antes que tudo escurecesse, viu o brilho de cabelos prateados.

A manhã seguinte era um sábado, mas Draco estava vestido e desceu para o café da manhã cedo, esperando terminar antes que Gregory e Vicent chegassem. No entanto, por alguma razão, eles já o esperavam e o fizeram sentar-se com eles. Draco sentou rápido, para comer e sair, mas antes que ele estivesse no meio da refeição Pansy sentou na cadeira ao seu lado e começou a falar de como ele tinha sido corajoso estando sozinho na América.

Ele não estava sozinho, mas lembrar a Pansy que ele estava com Gina não era uma idéia boa. "Falando em Gina..." - Draco pensou, olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Ela não estava lá, nem seu irmão e Potter. Draco pensou que eles não desceriam tão cedo.

Draco decidiu que precisava falar com Gina, então se levantaria com Pansy e se livraria dela vinte minutos antes que terminasse seu café. Ia se levantar quando entraram no Salão Pricipal Rony, Harry e Hermione.

Gina não estava com eles.

"Talvez ela não esteja com fome" - Draco imaginou de cara feia. Mas, do outro lado do salão pode perceber que Rony parecia um pouco preocupado. Draco sabia que Gina sempre tomava o café da manhã, ela o havia contado em Nova York como estava faminta e como odiava não tomar café.

Ele sentiu uma pancada incomoda no estômago. Tentando dizer a si mesmo que Gina provavelmente tinha apenas brigado com Rony e não queria tomar café antes que ele saísse do salão, ficou na mesa um pouco mais. 

Mas Gina não veio. E para o almoço, menos ainda. 

Foi quando Draco soube que havia algo errado. Ele nem sequer se preocupou em explicar a si quando levantou abruptamente, mesmo com Pansy tentando dizer-lhe algo,  e parou de frente a mesa da Grifinória.

Soube que aproximadamente cada grifinório o olhava , mas ele nem se importou. Estava acostumado com isso. Com os olhos fixos em Rony, parou entre Harry e Hermione e exigiu:

-Onde ela está?

-Nós pensávamos que você soubesse. - Hermione disse.

-Perdeu sua irmã, é? - disse sorrindo ironicamente a Rony.

-Não a perdi, alguém a levou. - ele respondeu.

Isso fez Draco parar de sorrir. Não porque Rony o tinha acusado, mas porque provavelmente ele estava certo. "Alguém a levou!". Teve muita vontade de se bater na cabeça, mas isso só daria aos grifinórios mais motivos para provocá-lo.

Draco virou-se e foi em direção à saída do salão. "Alguém a levou... é claro, eu deveria saber. Meu pai me perguntou aquilo por alguma razão. E eu não fiz nada... deveria ter avisado-a, ou colocado algum feitiço protetor nela..."

Tentava raciocinar. Aparentemente seu pai tinha seqüestrado Gina, Draco não sabia a razão exata, mas era óbvio que ele havia feito. "Para onde ele poderia levar Gina?" - se perguntou.

Havia milhares de lugares para onde ele a levaria. Mas a maioria deles seria muito público... ou perto das pessoas. Foi quando começou a perceber. Eles tinham uma casa de verão que ficava há quilômetros da casa, ou vila mais próxima.

Draco havia ido lá todos os verões até seu quarto ano. Não sabia o motivo exato de terem parado de ir, mas tinha a impressão de que a casa virou um ponto de encontro de Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte.

"É para onde ele a levou." - Draco pensou.

-Ei, Malfoy! - alguém gritou atrás dele.

Draco reconheceu a voz. Era Potter. Ele continuou andando, não querendo falar com ele.

Harry teve que correr para alcançá-lo, já que Draco andava muito rápido. Harry o segurou pelo ombro para pará-lo. Draco se virou, retirando a mão de Harry.

-Não me toque, Potter. - disse reflexivamente.

-Desculpe. - Harry respondeu, não soando culpado. -Mas você sabe onde Gina está, não é?

-Não fale comigo também. - disse e voltou a andar.

-Você sabe. - Harry disse quase impedindo-o de continuar. Ele estava seriamente começando a aborrecer Draco. -Você sabe exatamente onde ela está. Ela passou a noite com você?

Depois disso Draco teve que parar de andar. Virou-se para encarar Harry, que deu um passo para trás, como se esperasse que o outro garoto o batesse.

-Não. - ele disse asperamente. -Não a vejo desde ontem.

-Então como sabe onde ela está?

-Nunca disse que sabia!

-Mas é óbvio que você sabe. Então por que não me conta?

A calma dele apenas serviu para enfurecer Draco mais. Ele forçou-se a relaxar, forçou a si mesmo a não pegar os óculo de Harry e fazê-lo engolir. 

-E o que _você faria?_

-Faria? Se você me dizer onde ela está, tudo o que _farei_ é pegá-la.

-É, tenho certeza que sim. Sei que você amaria ser o único a resgatá-la, o _corajoso Potter_.

-Resgatá-la? - Harry repetiu. -Por que ela precisaria ser resgatada? Ela está em perigo?

-Bem... sim, eu acho que ela pode estar. - Draco respondeu.

-Onde ela está, Malfoy? - Harry perguntou novamente, dessa vez com mais raiva. -Se ela está com problemas você tem que contar a alguém onde ela está, mesmo que não seja eu.

Draco olhou para Harry por um momento. "Fácil para você dizer." - pensou. "Você não tem um pai que arrancaria seus intestinos se você pensasse em dizer qual é o lugar onde Voldemort se esconde."

-Eu não preciso contar a ninguém. - finalmente disse, e recomeçou a andar.

-O quê? Vai simplesmente esquecê-la? - Harry o seguiu. Como Draco não respondeu ele continuou. -Ah, espere, eu esqueci! Por um minuto aqui eu esqueci totalmente que você é tão preocupado consigo que nunca ajudaria outro ser humano, nem que salvasse suas vidas. Mesmo que você não precisasse fazer nada mais do que dizer algumas poucas palavras e depois se sentar e não se preocupar com mais nada.

Draco quase riu, nunca tinha visto Harry agir dessa maneira. Em compensação apenas disse por sobre seu ombro:

-Vou buscá-la, seu grande dramático. Então pare de reclamar e me deixe em paz.

-Irei com você.

Draco novamente parou de andar e virou-se para ver se Harry falava sério.

-Você não vai, ou vai?

-Não pode me impedir de te seguir.

-Você pode fazer o que quiser. - Draco respondeu. -Só te digo uma coisa: Não estou me envolvendo nisso querendo ser proclamado herói.

-Muito menos eu.

Draco sorriu irônico: -Claro que não.

-Não estou. Vamos ficar aqui parados o dia inteiro ou vamos fazer alguma coisa?

Observou Harry por um momento. Antes de poder se impedir, disse: 

-Me encontre no lago em meia hora. Traga sua vassoura.

Assim que Draco voltou a andar, num último momento, não pode evitar sentir como se cometesse um imenso erro. 

Gina acordou com frio. Assim que abriu seus olhos tudo o que acontecera voltou a ela, a deixando ainda mais acordada. Sentou-se rapidamente e olhou a sua volta.

Ela estava em um quarto de pedra vazio. Não era exatamente um calabouço, porque havia uma velha porta de madeira num canto que obviamente levava para fora, que parecia impossível de ser quebrada. Abaixo dela havia palha, mas ela podia sentir a frieza do chão passando por ela.

Devagar se levantou. Ela vestia pijamas que foram de Rony quando ele tinha sete anos (e que foram de Fred e, também de Carlinhos antes dele). Como Gina era magrinha, ficava bem nele, mas nas calças as canelas apareciam e a blusa vestia bem, a não ser em torno do peito, que apertava. Não usava meias ou sapatos.

Revistando-se notou que estava sem sua varinha. "É claro." - pensou sentindo-se estúpida. "Não me deixariam com minha varinha." Sem mencionar que ela a colocava na mesinha ao lado da cama antes de dormir. Eles não seriam idiotas ao ponto de levá-la com ela.

"De qualquer maneira, _ele está aqui!" - a única coisa que carregava embaixo do pijama era o amuleto dourado que estava sob sua blusa. Como se fizesse alguma diferença, especialmente por que o prateado estava com Harry. Ou ela achava que estava._

Gina cruzou seus braços com força e sentou na palha, tentando se aquecer. A não ser pelo fato de ser frio, e feito de pedras, o quarto era limpo. Era o tipo de lugar que se espera que água saísse das paredes e ratos entrassem e saíssem de buracos nas paredes e do chão. Mas tudo estava seco e relativamente limpo.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" - se perguntou, lembrando do flash de cabelos prateados que viu antes de ser estuporada. Ela evitava acreditar essa pessoa fosse Draco, então só restava uma outra pessoa. "Lucio Malfoy. O que ele quer comigo?"

É claro que ele a tinha visto beijando seu filho mas, honestamente, ele a capturaria só por essa razão? "Ele é uma pessoa má." - ela raciocinou.

Parou de andar de um lado a outro da sala quando ouviu um barulho. A porta se abria, ela olhou sentindo como se seu estômago tivesse descido à seus pés.

Cinco pessoas encapuzadas entraram no quarto. Seguindo-os estava Lucio, que vestia roupas pretas e seu capuz para trás. E Lucio estava ao lado de outra pessoa encapuzada. 

Mas essa pessoa era diferente. Percebeu que Lucio sorria para ela, mas ela manteve os olhos no homem ao lado dele. Uma onda de frio passou por ela, como se alguém a tivesse afundado em um grande vaso de água gelada.

A pessoa desceu o capuz para revelar um rosto que não pertencia a um homem.  Na verdade, não pertencia a nenhuma criatura. Olhos vermelhos, fendas no lugar de narinas, pele mais branca que um crâneo...

Gina sentiu-se dormente.

Ela estava a metros de distância de Lord Voldemort.

_Continua..._


	10. Traição

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

_Capítulo Dez - Traição_

-Ah, não! A sangue-ruim e o Weasley estão aqui.

Draco ficou em frente a Rony, Harry e Hermione, e esperava que parecesse como se sentia: nervoso e irritado. Ele deveria saber que Potter traria seus amigos.

-Escute, Malfoy. Ela é minha irmã. - Rony disse furioso. -Eu iria de qualquer maneira.

-Hã, hãn... - Draco disse e olhou para Hermione. -E que desculpa patética você tem?

Hermione levou as mãos aos lábios e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Harry a impediu. 

-Olhe, Malfoy, nós todos iremos. Então desista. De maneira nenhuma nós confiaremos em você para trazê-la sozinho. - Harry disse.

-Ótimo. - Draco respondeu friamente. "Mas se você morrer não é culpa minha", acrescentou para si. Então reparou em algo, havia apenas duas vassouras para quatro pessoas. -Espero que vocês três possam voar em uma vassoura.

-Um de nós vai ter que viajar com você.. - Harry estava determinado.

-Vou com você, Harry. - disse Rony instantaneamente.

Draco sorriu com sarcasmo para a expressão de Hermione, ela parecia assustada demais para queixar-se.

Vendo a aflição de Hermione, Harry disse quase com raiva:

-Vou com você, Malfoy. Vocês dois podem ir na minha vassoura com a capa.

-Capa? Para não terem frio? - Draco zombou.

-É uma capa de invisibilidade. - Hermione disse trivialmente, esperando que ele se impressionasse.

E ele quase ficou:

-Como você conseguiu por suas mãos em uma capa de invisibilidade, Potter? 

-Era de meu pai. - Harry respondeu rápido, obviamente não querendo conversar sobre o assunto. -Trouxe apenas por necessidade. Então, onde Gina está?

-No País de Gales. - Draco disse montando em sua vassoura. -A um dia de vôo daqui.

-Um dia? - Hermione repetiu, montando na vassoura. -Chegaremos no meio da noite!

-Medo do escuro, Granger? - Draco disse.

-Não. - ela olhou duramente para ele por um momento e se ajeitou na vassoura atrás de Rony.

Draco não parecia feliz de dividir a vassoura com Harry. Por sorte, a Firebolt que Draco ganhou no quinto ano era longa o suficiente para Harry sentar-se atrás e segurar no cano. Eles não se tocavam, motivo pelo qual Draco ficou grato.

Hermione e Rony, por outro lado, pareciam bem confortáveis. Assim que deixaram o chão, Hermione se aproximou dele tremendo e murmurando: -Eu odeio voar... Oh, Deus, eu realmente não gosto de voar...

Draco estava quase  batendo nela quando Rony perguntou: -Como você sabe onde Gina está, Malfoy?

-Eu tenho minhas fontes. - Draco respondeu esperando soar misterioso.

-Você está tão seguro disso. Aposto que você mesmo a levou para lá. - Rony fez uma careta.

-Então por que eu lhes mostraria aonde ela está? - Draco devolveu.

-Não estou certo de que você está nos levando para o local correto. - Rony continuou. -Por tudo o que sabemos você poderia nos levar para o meio do nada e nos matar.

-É exatamente isso que vou fazer, Weasley. Como você adivinhou? - Draco perguntou.

-Rony, coloque a capa de invisibilidade sobre você e Hermione. - Harry disse cansado, tentando parar a discussão.

Hermione  se distanciou de Rony o suficiente para colocar a capa de invisibilidade sobre eles, e para o alívio de Draco ambos desapareceram. Todos ficaram em silêncio após isso.

Gina sentia como se caísse muito rápido, mas não se movia. Ela queria tirar seus olhos de Voldemort, mas não conseguia fazer nenhum músculo se mover. Sentia-se congelada como uma estátua.

"O que Voldemort quer comigo?" - se perguntava freneticamente. A única razão que lhe ocorria era por ela ser amiga de Harry. Mas realmente... Harry não se importava tanto com ela. Haviam muitas outras pessoas, como Rony, Hermione e Sirius, com quem ele se importava mais. "Se ele espera trazer Harry aqui, ele se confundiu. E se Harry quisesse me salvar não seria burro o suficiente para vir sozinho. Ele contaria a alguém, sem falar que ele nem tem idéia de onde eu estou."

-Olá, Gina. - Lucio disse. O choque de ouvir seu nome fez com que seus olhos voltassem a funcionar e ela olhou para ele surpresa. Ele sorriu sem humor para ela. -Surpresa? - "É claro que estou!" -Gostaria que eu explicasse? - "Sim". - ela pensou e mexeu sua cabeça.

-Eu te direi de qualquer maneira. - Lucio disse. -Primeiramente, talvez você devesse mostrar alguma educação em frente à Lorde Voldemort, não?

Gina virou seus olhos para Voldemort mais uma vez, mas não disse nada. "Esse homem realmente se pareceu um dia com Tom Riddle?" - se perguntou. Tom Riddle era uma das pessoas mais bonitas que ela já viu. Como ele poderia ficar assim?

Lucio apontou sua varinha para ela e disse: -_Imperio!_

Após isso todos os problemas de Gina se foram. Ela estava em um estado de puro êxtase, e ouviu-se dizer: -Olá, meu Lord Voldemort. - Mas então, tão rápido como veio, ele se foi e ela sentiu o peso do medo em seu estômago. Ela tinha ânsias só por ter dito "Meu Lord Voldemort". Mas ainda tentou manter uma expressão de quem não se importava e apenas deu um passo para trás.

-Por que eu? - ela sussurrou. Ela não pensou ter dito alto o suficiente para que Lucio se virasse para ela e Voldemort zombasse.

-Porque você é a única. - Lucio respondeu. "A única o quê?!" - Gina se perguntou. "Sou a única para quê?" -Você nos trará Potter. - Lucio continuou suavemente.

-Não, eu não o trarei. - Gina deixou escapar. -Ele nem sabe onde estou.

-Mas ele saberá. - Voldemort disse rapidamente, sua voz dando a sensação de que algo extremamente gelado corria pela espinha de Gina. -Assim que o jovem Malfoy lhe passe a informação... 

Gina piscou. "Draco? Draco não pode estar metido nisso. A menos que... que tudo o que ele me disse fosse apenas atuação. Então ele seria um ótimo ator."

Sua mente girava tentando encontrar razões para que Draco não tivesse feito isso com ela. E tudo o que ela conseguia pensar é que ele a tinha beijado, mas essa não era uma boa razão... pessoas beijavam umas às outras e isso não significava que morreriam por elas. "Mas praticamente mandá-las para ser mortas?"

Ela viu Lucio e Voldemort deixarem o quarto. O homem encapuzado os seguiu, fechando a porta firmemente atrás deles. Gina se chocou com a parede, deslizando até o chão. Eles não tinham explicado muito... mas ela sabia tudo o que precisava saber.

Era apenas a sua vida, ou a de Harry e a dela? Se Voldemort estivesse contando a verdade, Draco enganaria Harry e o traria para sua morte e tudo estaria acabado.

Gina percebeu que se fosse ao contrário e Harry estivesse ali, em seu lugar, ele provavelmente estaria desejando que ela não viesse. Estaria rezando para que ele morresse ao invés dela.

Mas Gina sabia que não era tão corajosa. Ela não queria que Harry morresse... é claro que não, ela desejava desesperadamente que ele não viesse, tampouco. Ela esperava que Harry fizesse a coisa certa depois que Draco lhe dissesse onde ela estava e contasse para Dumbledore, ou outra pessoa. "É claro que ele fará isso". - Gina tentou assegurar a si mesma. "Ele não é burro... não viria sem contar a ninguém onde está. Seria suicídio."

Gina soube que não conseguiria sair de lá e sobreviver. Mas se Harry viesse, Voldemort a mataria também. Nesse momento, tudo o que ela mais queria era abrigar-se no colo de sua mãe e apenas chorar. Ela trouxe seus joelhos para perto de seu queixo e tentou espantar as lágrimas. "Não chore, não chore, não chore..." - ela pensou. Apenas algumas lágrimas escaparam e ela as tirou do rosto rapidamente.

Então ela se deitou e se curvou em posição fetal, chegando os olhos fortemente para impedir outras lágrimas.

A determinação manteve Draco acordado. Enquanto Rony reclamava constantemente sobre estar cansado e descer um pouco para dormir, Hermione dormia com seu queixo apoiado nos ombros dele. Harry estava sonolento atrás de Draco, às vezes caía para frente, nas costas de Draco, que o empurrava para trás novamente. Draco permanecia alerta.

A noite veio e passou. Quando estava amanhecendo Rony começou a reclamar que estava com fome. Draco manteve a calma e tentou bloquear a voz que ouvia, mas não era fácil.

Assim que o sol estava completamente no céu, Draco anunciou que estavam perto. Hermione ergueu-se devagar e Harry tirou seus óculos de seus olhos para espantar o sono. Logo sobrevoavam uma densa floresta.

Quando o lar de verão dos Malfoys surgiu à vista, Harry perguntou: -Você tem uma casa de verão no meio das árvores?

"Não somos uma família normal". - Draco pensou, mas não comentou.

-Isso não é uma casa de verão, é um castelo. - Rony murmurou assim que tocaram o chão.

Draco estava muito tenso de ficar na mesma posição por quase vinte e quatro horas. Logo que tocou o chão sentiu-se cansado e de estôomago vazio.

-Tem certeza que é aqui? - Hermione perguntou, bocejando e abrindo os braços sob sua cabeça.

-Não, não tenho certeza. Eu só viajei quase um dia por nada. - Draco respondeu.

-Eu só estava perguntando. - Hermione disse furiosa.

-Então vamos lá buscá-la. - disse Rony aproximando-se da porta de entrada.

Draco pôs a mão em seu ombro para impedi-lo de abrir a porta: -Espere, Weasley. Sua mãe não te ensinou a bater antes de abrir uma porta desconhecida?

Rony olhou para ele.

-Meu pai é muito famoso por seus feitiços. - Draco disse com um sorriso malicioso, largando o ombro de Rony. -Ele acha divertido colocar essas armadilhas em cada porta que leva à casa. A porta de entrada teêm mais de vinte feitiços. Qualquer um que não seja um Malfoy sentirá o castigo deles.

-Que tipo de feitiços? - Hermione perguntou timidamente, tentando não demonstrar o quanto interessada estava.

-Apenas do tipo que faz você perder um membro, ou um órgão. - Draco a disse casualmente dando de ombros. -Tem uma porta lateral ao invés dessa, com uns oito ou nove feitiços, eu acho.

Draco pegou sua vassoura e começou a andar em volta da casa.

-Só oito ou nove? - Rony repetiu, bem atrás dele. -_Só_?

-Lembre-se que na porta da frente são mais de vinte. - Draco disse sem olhar para ele.

-Eu conto que você saiba desarmar esses feitiços. - Harry disse.

-Se não souber Hermione sabe. - Rony adicionou.

-Eu posso desarmá-los. - Draco respondeu friamente, parando em frente a uma porta pequena de madeira. Ele virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Sorrindo com ironia disse: -Meu pai gosta de checar as portas de entrada todas as manhãs para ver se ele encontra alguma pessoa desprevenida.

-Seu pai é uma pessoa doente. - Hermione o informou. 

-Tal pai, tal filho. - Rony espetou maldosamente.

Draco não comentou, mas começou a desfazer os feitiços. -Isso vai levar algum tempo. - disse por sob o ombro.

E levou um grande tempo. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se um pouco afastados, falando baixo. Após quase uma hora. Rony acabara dormindo com a cabeça no colo de Hermione e ela cochilava com a cabeça no ombro de Harry, que estava distraído por enxergar através do cabelo dela tudo em diversos tons púrpuras.

-Certo. - Draco anunciou aproximadamente uma hora e pouco depois de ter começado. -Você pode passar por ela agora.

Ele atravessou primeiro e os viu lentamente se levantando e espreguiçando. Todos hesitaram em frente aà porta.

-Vou primeiro. - Harry disse incerto e colocou um pé aà frente.

Hermione agarrou o braço de Rony como se esperando que Harry de repente gritasse de dor e perdesse seu braço. Mas nada aconteceu e relutando eles atravessaram a porta em seguida dele.

-Você tem alguma idéia de em qual cômodo ela pode estar? - Rony disse enquanto Draco os guiava pela casa.

"No mesmo cômodo onde as pessoas costumam ficar para ser torturadas". - disse a si mesmo, mas percebeu que não queria dizer para Rony. -Sim. - foi tudo o que disse.

Em torno de um minuto chegaram no quarto que ele queria. Ele tentou abrir a porta e a encontrou trancada. "Isso significa que não há feitiços nela". - Draco pensou.

-_Alorromora!_ - ele disse, apontando a varinha para a porta. Ela abriu com uma pancada.

Gina pulou quando ouviu o som de uma pancada. Levantando a cabeça viu que a porta estava aberta. E, entrando por ela estava Draco.

Devagar ela se levantou. Para seu medo Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiam Draco. Eles entraram depois de Draco e correram para ela, os três falando ao mesmo tempo.

-Como você chegou aqui?

-... estávamos tão preocupados...

-... você está bem? Parece fria...

Gina sentiu-se dormente pela preocupação deles. Olhou para eles chocada. Não era apenas Harry que estava em perigo, mas Rony e Hermione. Eles seriam certamente mortos com ela.

-O que você tem, Gina? - Rony perguntou, com o brilho sumindo de seu sorriso. -Não está feliz de nos ver?

-Não... - ela respondeu, e continuou. -Quero dizer, sim... quer dizer, vocês não podem, vocês têm que sair daqui...

-Claro, e você virá conosco. - Harry disse sorrindo.

Ela tentou sorrir em resposta, mas não conseguiu. "Talvez se formos rápido o suficiente poderemos sair". - ela pensou.

Essa esperança se foi assim que viraram-se para a porta, onde Draco permanecia. Atrás dele surgiram Lucio e Voldemort, seguidos por uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte.

Lucio deu um passo à frente no quarto, e colocou a mão no ombro de Draco. -Bom trabalho. - disse assim que Voldemort e os outros entraram.

Ouviu-se o som da porta fechando-se atrás deles, mais de dez Comensais da Morte bloqueando a fuga e levando-os à condenação.

_Continua..._


	11. Vida e Morte

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

Capítulo Onze - Vida e Morte 

As palavras ditas pelo pai de Draco ecoavam em seus ouvidos "Bom trabalho…"

Por um momento, Draco não tinha certeza do que elas significavam. Então ele entendeu, ele agiu pelas mãos de Lucio. Ele estava _esperando_ que Draco trouxesse Harry com ele. E sem nem pensar sobre o que fazia... ele trouxe Harry para a morte.

Draco realmente não gostava de Harry, mas não o queria morto. Até mesmo nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts ele obedecia seu pai, mas nunca quis matá-lo. Não mesmo... a não ser quando ele vencia todas as partidas de quadribol contra a sonserina e pegava o pomo de ouro antes dele. Mas o sentimento normalmente ia embora, e ele se ocupava de coisas à toa.

Draco deu um passo para longe de seu pai, se perguntando como ele poderia ter sido tão ingênuo. Sentiu que alguém olhava para ele, e olhou à frente para encontrar Gina. O olhar do rosto dela fez com que algo sacudisse dentro dele. Ela parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento, mas também parecia furiosa. Sua expressão dizia claramente "Como você pode fazer isso?" Ele fez uma careta e olhou para outro lugar.

Três comensais da morte seguravam Harry, Rony e Hermione, de alguma maneira encontraram suas varinhas e tiraram deles. Um comensal soltou Harry e segurou Gina em seu lugar. Eles olharam com expectativa para Voldemort, aguardando instruções.

Voldemort simplesmente levantou sua mão e balançou os anormais dedos longos em direção à porta, indicando que eles deveriam sair.

Lucio mais uma vez segurou o ombro de Draco e o levou para fora. As únicas pessoas a continuar lá foram Harry e Voldemort.

Draco ainda olhou para trás e viu que Harry parecia muito mais assustado do que há um segundo atrás. Ele sentiu uma ponta de culpa e desviou os olhos. O comensal que segurou Gina, Rony e Hermione os levou para baixo, numa sala separada e Draco sabia que eles iam para as masmorras.

Lucio passou seus olhos por Draco e disse rápido: 

-Descanse um pouco.

Os outros comensais saíram pelo lado oposto a Lucio, e Draco foi deixado sozinho, do lado de fora da porta.

Muitos pensamentos correram por sua mente. A maioria deles incluía entrar naquele quarto e de alguma maneira salvar Harry, as ele percebia que estava cansado demais e não pensava racionalmente. Como ele poderia salvar Harry de uma das pessoas mais poderosas viva?

"Preciso dormir". - pensou e saiu a procura de seu quarto.

Já em seu quarto, caiu de bruços em sua cama. Mas não dormiu tão rapidamente quanto o esperado. Quando ele fechava seus olhos podia ver a figura acusadora de Gina e o rosto assustado de Harry.

"É tarde demais" - disse a si mesmo. "Mesmo que eu solte Gina, Rony e Hermione eles vão querer salvar Harry. E se matarão com isso. O Potter deve estar morto agora mesmo".

Ele se sentiu mal, mas forçou-se  a acreditar que essa era a verdade. Não havia esperança... Harry mais do que certamente estaria morto em menos que uma hora se já não estivesse.

"Mas posso salvar Gina" - considerou. "De qualquer maneira, ela me odeia agora. Se eu tentar salvá-la ela continuará me odiando por trazer Harry à morte".

Não era como se ele quisesse fazer isso. Ele apenas estava com pressa de pegar Gina e trazê-la com segurança que não teve tempo de pensar em mais coisas. Se ele pensasse, talvez Harry não estivesse apenas alguns segundos da morte.

"Mas por quanto tempo? Um dia Voldemort vai realmente matá-lo". Pelo menos se Voldemort o matasse em outro dia, Draco não se sentiria tão terrível, não seria sua culpa se a vida de Harry fosse encurtada. "E se eu não trouxesse Potter, então Gina provavelmente estaria morta bem agora. De qualquer maneira eu matei alguém".  

Ele virou-se para o lado e olhou para o teto. Ele deveria tentar salvá-los? Não seria como se não chegassem muito longe de qualquer maneira. O lugar estava infestado de comensais, alguém os veria. E ele sabia que eles voltariam para checar se Harry ainda estava vivo, não iriam embora sem ele, mesmo que não estivesse respirando.

Sem mencionar o fato que eles não saberiam que Draco não deixaria as masmorras tão cedo, seu pai teria certeza que ele sofreriam mais que os outros, ou apenas o manteria vivo sabendo-se responsável por quatro mortes.

"Você está sendo egoísta! Um covarde. Quem se importa com o que farão a você? Pelo menos você morrerá sabendo que tentou salvar a vida de outra pessoa". - Draco disse a si.

Mas ele estava acostumado a ser egoísta. A vida interia ele tinha sido assim... a única vez que ele não pensou em si era quando se recusava a dizer a seu pai coisas sobre Potter. Todas outras vezes, antes de fazer algo, se perguntava "E eu com isso? Vou me dar bem em quê?"

Talvez por não ter dormido há vinte quatro horas e não estar raciocinando direito, bem naquela hora e ali ele decidiu fazer algo. Ele pulou da cama e caminhou até a sala na qual os comensais normalmente ficavam sem fazer nada. Abriu a porta e entrou.

Todos os comensais da morte olharam para ele, em silêncio.

"Uma coisa boa de se ser um Malfoy - mais pessoas te escutam". - pensou convencido,  empinando o queixo para mostrar o quão melhor do que eles ele era. 

-Meu pai quer as varinhas dos prisioneiros para destruí-las. 

-Por que não veio ele mesmo? - um comensal disse suspeitando.

-Porque ele quis que eu viesse. - Draco respondeu grosseiramente.

-Diga a ele para vir ele mesmo. - o comensal respondeu.

-Tudo bem, - Draco disse se virando e preparando para sair -mas ele não ficará feliz em ouvir que você se recusou-

-Apenas entregue para ele. - outro comensal disse enfadonhamente.

O primeiro comensal relutantemente procurou em suas roupas e retirou três varinhas, colocando nas mãos esticadas de Draco enquanto murmurava algo rude. Draco sorriu irônico e saiu da sala, sentindo-se muito esperto.

Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam colocados em celas diferentes, mas próximos uns dos outros. As celas não tinham nada a não ser uma cadeira de madeira que oscilou sob o peso de Gina quando ela se sentou.

O chão estava sujo, por isso ela tentava manter o pé no alto. A temperatura do quarto em que estava antes era uma sauna comparada ao qual ela estava agora.

Ela estava sentada, pernas cruzadas e sua cabeça sobre as mãos. Estava pensando tantas coisas... metade dela queria acreditar que Draco não tinha feito o que fez, e a outra metade, a metade mais inteligente, sabia que ele tinha realmente feito, trouxe Harry para a morte.

Rony andava de um lado a outro em sua cela, ao lado de Gina. Dizia para si mesmo. 

-Tão idiota... quase confiei nele... Harry confiou nele... deveríamos saber...

-Não vamos nem tentar sair daqui? - Hermione disse, forçando as barras e pressionando seu rosto entre elas, olhando para a cela de Rony. Suas bochechas estavam molhadas pelas lágrimas, mas ela mantinha um tom de voz  firme.

-O que nós podemos fazer? - Gina disse sem esperanças. Ela odiava soar tão desanimada, mas tudo parecia tão sem solução.

-eles não nos colocariam em celas das quais poderíamos escapar. - Rony disse realista. -Nem um Malfoy seria tão estúpido!

-Bem... nós poderíamos tentar. - disse Hermione, lagrimas caiam muito rápido para serem paradas. -Eu digo, devemos tentar por Harry. Ele pode ainda estar vivo. O que eu estou falando, é claro que ele ainda está vivo! E nós podemos salvá-lo.

 -Hermione, você não sabe que o que eu mais queria no mundo era salvar Harry bem agora, não sabe? - disse Rony passando seus braços pelas barras e segurando as mão de Hermione. -Mas, mesmo que escapássemos, levaria horas. E mesmo que conseguíssemos sair, e Harry estivesse vivo, nós não podemos ser fortes o bastante para distrair Você-Sabe-Quem, demoraria muito para salvá-lo. Isso resultaria na morte de pelo menos um de nós.

-Isso tudo seria melhor do que se nós ficarmos aqui e não fizermos nada - Hermione disse firmemente.

Gina estava impressionada com a força de Hermione. É claro que ela queria sair dali e salvar Harry, mas ela concordava com Rony, não havia maneira de se fazer isso. E ela se sentia tão confusa por dentro até o momento que não tinha certeza nem se queria continuar a viver. Se ela conseguisse escapar viva, então odiaria a si para sempre, sabendo que era responsável pela morte de Harry.

-E nós não temos nossas varinhas, - Rony continuou docemente, tirando as lágrimas do rosto de Hermione com os dedos. 

Gina olhou para longe, sentindo-se embaraçada. Seu irmão continuava falando suavemente com Hermione de maneira tranqüilizadora e Gina não pode evitar o desejo de que ele a reconfortasse também.

"É tudo por causa de Draco". - ela pensou com uma súbita onda de raiva. "Se eu não tivesse sido tão burra... se não tivesse saído com ele, Rony não seria tão frio comigo agora". Mas ela tinha sido burra... tinha trazido todos eles para essa confusão e não sabia como tira-los de lá.

Quando ela já estava começando a soluçar, ouviu passos. Ela ergueu-se e olhou na direção de onde eles vinham. Rony moveu-se um passo para longe de Hermione e virou-se para frente de sua cela, observando entre as barras.

Era Draco.

Gina sentiu-se levemente emudecida por um momento, olhando para ele em choque. Por sorte, Rony a tirou de seu devaneio.

-Seu filho da mãe! - ele gritou para Draco -Como você pode nos encarar agora? Você não tem coração? Você tem idéia de que entregou Harry embrulhado para presente para a pessoa que mais o quer morto?

O rosto de Draco estava ilegível e ele respondeu em um tom inflexível.

-Eu sei disso. - ele olhou para Gina, de quem a mente estava vacilando.

Por um momento ela pensou que ele tinha vindo para libertá-los. "Será que ele veio apenas para me dizer a tola que fui, acreditando que ele realmente gostava de mim? Ele veio para esfregar isso na nossa cara?"

Então Draco remexeu em suas roupas e tirou delas três varinhas. Gina as reconheceu como pertencentes a Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Ele colocou as três na mão de Rony, que as olhou, parecendo atônito. Rony entregou a de Hermione a ela e guardou a de Harry sob suas próprias roupas, mantendo a sua erguida, apontada para Draco.

-Me dê apenas uma razão para não fazer isso. - ele disse furioso.

-Você não teria a chance de salvar Harry. - Draco respondeu instantaneamente.

-Ele ainda está vivo? - Rony seguiu, não mexendo sua varinha.

-Eu não sei.

Seguiu-se um grande silêncio.

Draco pegou sua varinha e postou-se em frente a cela de Hermione.

-Há alguns feitiços nessas celas. - ele disse. -Isso vai levar um tempo. _Alorromora!_

A porta da cela de Hermione se abriu, mas ela não fez nenhuma tentativa de sair. Draco ajoelhou-se em uma perna e começou a murmurar palavras que Gina não podia ouvir. Fez isso por aproximadamente vinte minutos antes de se levantar e mover até a cela de Rony. 

-Você pode sair. - Draco disse firmemente.

Em torno de uma hora depois, todos estavam fora de suas celas. Gina não estava certa se abraçava ou batia em Draco. Em vez disso, nem olhou para ele direito.

-Cadê o Harry? - Rony perguntou a Draco asperamente. Ele estava colocando seu casaco sobre Gina, que não conseguia nem sentir mais seus dedos das mãos e dos pés e tinha certeza que tremia como uma folha.

-Provavelmente no mesmo quarto em que o deixamos. - Draco respondeu simplesmente, seus olhos cinza sem expressão.

-Então nos leve lá. - Hermione disse friamente.

-Se você estiver sendo vigiada por alguém será morta. - ele a respondeu sinceramente -Eu posso levá-los por um caminho que ninguém verá...

Rony segurou Draco pelo colarinho e o empurrou de encontro a parede.

-Nós não sairemos sem Harry. - sibilou.

Draco não pareceu nem um pouco preocupado com a fúria de Rony.

-Eu imaginei. Então, se em um minuto você estiver andando e no outro morto, não será culpa minha.

-Será totalmente culpa sua. - disse Hermione vigorosamente.

Rony deu um passo para trás e pegou algo em seu bolso. Era a capa de invisibilidade, com um tamanho que nunca caberia em um bolso tão pequeno.

-Como você escondeu isso, Rony? - Hermione perguntou surpresa.

-Eu coloquei um feitiço aumentativo no meu bolso e a guardei nele, depois coloquei um feitiço para diminuir o bolso, para que ninguém visse e desconfiasse. - ele disse rápido. -Isso foi quando entramos nesse lugar.

-Agora temos um modo de nos escondermos. - ela disse quase não contendo seu alivio.

-Sigam-se. - Draco disse simplesmente e começou a andar sem nem esperar que eles colocassem a capa sobre si.

Estavam um pouco apertado os três embaixo da capa. Tinham que se curvar para cobrir seus pés. Não era a caminhada mais confortável da vida de Gina, mas ela estava agradecida por eles estarem, pelo menos, tentando salvar a vida de Harry.

Um minuto depois estavam em frente a porta que viram há algumas horas antes. Draco a abriu, estava destrancada, e todos entraram, tirando a capa de cima quando a porta fechou-se atrás deles.

Os olhos de Gina percorreram o quarto, mas Hermione apontou primeiro. Ela deixou escapar um grito e cobriu sua boca com uma mão. Gina seguiu a direção do dedo dela e viu a forma inerte de Harry em um canto.

Os três se moveram como um e chegaram perto dele em menos de um segundo. Ele estava virado de lado, um braço cobria seu rosto. Rony o virou de frente e eles olharam para ele. 

Gina segurou sua mão. Parecia gelo. Harry tinha pequenos cortes no rosto, mas apenas um realmente sangrava muito. Sua cicatriz estava brilhantemente vermelha, contrastando com a pele pálida.

-Ele está... ele não está... - Hermione sussurrou, tirando alguns fios de cabelo da testa de Harry.

-Ele está vivo. - Draco disse de repente. Gina não tinha percebido que ele estava atrás deles. -Está respirando.

Draco estava certo. O peito de Harry se movia para cima e para baixo enquanto ele dava vacilantes e silenciosos suspiros. Gina quase teve um colapso de alivio.

-Mas ele está tão frio. - Hermione disse.

-Ele está apenas vivo. - Rony comentou, sua voz com mais pânico do que Gina jamais havia ouvido. -Acho que Voldemort pensou que ele estava morto, mas não estava. Senão estaria morto agora.

-Ele não pode voltar para Hogwarts. - Gina disse suavemente. -Ele precisa de ajuda, agora.

-Sim, certo, Gina. Então vai e pede a Voldemort alguma ajuda. - Rony disse grosseiramente. Gina tentou não parecer magoada com as palavras.

-Eu estava lendo um livro de feitiços médicos há um tempo, - ela disse rapidamente -e li algo sobre um chamado Feitiço da Vida.

-Isso não existe. - Hermione a respondeu imediatamente.

-Existe sim. - Gina argumentou. -Eu até fui pergunta a Madame Pomfrey por não ter certeza se ele existia ou não. Ela concordou, relutantemente assumiu que funciona.

-Então o que ele faz? Não pode trazer pessoas de volta da morte, nada pode. - Rony disse. 

Ele gentilmente bateu no rosto de Harry. "Como se ele fosse levantar". - Gina pensou triste.

-Nunca disse que ele faria isso. - ela respondeu. -Acontece que uma pessoa pode dar sua vida para outras, alguém que esteja próximo da morte. Se essa pessoa tem uma doença como câncer o feitiço apenas a manterá viva por mais tempo. Mas se alguém tiver sofrido um acidente e estiver em coma, por exemplo, ele pode funcionar. É poderoso o suficiente para manter Harry vivo o suficiente para nós o levarmos a um médico.

-Você tem certeza disso, Gina? - Hermione perguntou.

-Vale tentar. - Draco disse friamente.

Gina nem sequer olhou para ele, manteve sua atenção em Harry. É claro que ela não contou a todos que quando havia perguntado a Madame Pomfrey sobre o feitiço, a enfermeira disse que ele era muito perigoso de se fazer. 'Algumas pessoas morrem tentando dar sua vida para outras, elas não sabem quando se deve parar. É muito perigoso e poucas pessoas o tentaram... apenas bruxos e bruxas muito fortes conseguiram.' - a enfermeira havia dito a Gina.

Mas Gina que havia causado tudo o que aconteceu. Era culpa sua que Harry estava há minutos da morte em sua frente. E ela o salvaria, mesmo que morresse tentando.

-Você não está com a sua varinha, está? - Rony perguntou.

-Não preciso dela. - Gina respondeu.

Ela se posicionou de um modo que suas palmas ficassem ao lado das bochechas de Harry. Hermione estava certa, ele estava muito frio. Se ele não estivesse respirando, pareceria realmente morto. Fechando os olhos, Gina tentou se lembrar do feitiço. Era uma dessas coisas que você pode guardar cantando, não apenas uma única palavra simples. Ela tinha o memorizado, sabendo que poderia ser útil um dia, estava agradecida por isso.

-Do ponto mais distante onde a água corre ao ponto mais alto em que o vento sopra, eu espero que viva com a minha vida que coloco em você. - ela recitou suavemente.

Instantaneamente se sentiu diferente. Era como se alguém sugasse a sua força. Seus músculos sentiam como se emanassem poder. Em menos de poucos segundos se sentia cansada em pensar em levantar um braço. Imagens passavam por sua mente, era sua vida. Ela estava praticamente assistindo a sua vida sendo vivida por ela, desde sua festa de aniversário de três anos, o mais distante que poderia lembrar, até estar beijando Draco no lago. Tudo passou tão rápido e ela viu perfeitamente.

Então pensar se tornou um esforço. Uma vozinha dizia em sua cabeça para ela parar, que estava indo longe demais, que poderia morrer se não o largasse. Mas parecia tão distante, e pensar em se mover era muito cansativo. Tudo o que ela queria era dormir e nunca acordar...

-Gina!!

Com dificuldades ela abriu os olhos. Sentia-se esgotada, mas pelo menos conseguia se mover. Rony tinha tirado suas mãos do rosto de Harry, e ele e Hermione olhavam para ela. 

-Eu achei que você exageraria. - Rony disse. -Tive que te parar.

Ele não tinha percebido que salvara a vida dela. No entanto, antes que Gina pudesse responder, Harry se moveu e todos os olhos se viraram para ele.

Por um tempo, ele apenas se queixou e suas sobrancelhas se moveram, finalmente ele acordou, piscando repetidamente como se não acreditasse no que via.

-Rony? - ele disse, sua voz rouca. Rony riu aliviado e o ajudou a se sentar.

-Você conseguiu, Gina! - Hermione gritou feliz, colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Harry.

Gina continuou no chão de onde Rony e Hermione haviam se levantado há pouco. Hermione falava sem parar enquanto Harry ouvia e Rony sorria.

Ela se sentiu um pouco melhor de repente. Tudo parecia um pouco mais brilhante. Harry estava vivo e eles tinham a capa de invisibilidade. Poderiam sair dali... todos eles. Ela olhou rapidamente para Draco, que estava isolado sem expressão. "Bem, quase todos nós".

-Ele está atrás dos Amuletos Irmãos. - Harry disse a Rony e Hermione, certamente se referindo a Voldemort. -Ele disse que quando os dois estão unidos... algo sobre poder...

Gina levantou-se e juntou-se a conversa.

-Você ainda está com o dourado, Gina? - Harry a perguntou.

Ela o tirou de baixo da camiseta. 

-Sim, por quê?

Ele a lançou um sorriso breve e tirou o amuleto dela.

-Eu tenho uma idéia.

_Continua..._

N.T.: Gente, desculpa a demora a postar esse cap novo, é que eu estava com problemas com a net aqui em casa, e também tava esperando a revisão da beta, mas agora tá tudo certinho e provavelmente semana que vem sai o cap 12 e na seguinte o 13, encerrando a tradução!! Bom, mas depois eu vou continuar, traduzindo a cont da fic, ok? Espero que tenham gostado do cap como eu gostei, a Mocha é demais!!


	12. O Invencível Lord Voldemort

**_Os Amuletos Irmãos_**

_Capítulo Doze - O Invencível Lord Voldemort_

-Malfoy, nos diga tudo o que sabe sobre os Amuletos Irmãos. - Harry ordenou.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas manteve sua expressão ilegível. -Honestamente, Potter, você realmente tem que reconhecer que-

-Apenas, diga! - Harry disse rispidamente.

Um pouco surpreso de sua explosão, Draco suspirou e tentou ser ágil. -Meu pai me disse que quando o escuro e o claro se unem, liberam um poder grande o suficiente para destruir praticamente tudo no planeta.

-Mas você me disse que ele podia tornar um homem invencível. - Gina interrompeu.

Quando ele olhou para ela, ela rapidamente desviou os olhos. Parecia tão fria, quase deslizando pelas roupas que Rony colocou sobre ela, seus lábios estavam levemente azulados. Além disso, ela estava tão pálida, mas ele não sabia ao certo se era por ela ter perdido um pouco de sua vida para salvar Harry ou pela temperatura de seu corpo. Por um minuto, ele simplesmente considerou a possibilidade de abraçá-la e tentar esquentá-la. Ele rapidamente tirou a imagem de sua mente e respondeu a pergunta.

-Eles podem fazer tudo. - finalmente respondeu. -É muito poderoso.

-O que você quer dizer com escuro e claro? - Harry perguntou. Ele segurava ambos amuletos em cada mão e nem olhava para Draco.

-Eu pensei que significava o bem e o mal. - Draco disse, ainda soando aborrecido. -Mas agora que os vi, provavelmente significa as cores de cada um. O dourado com diamantes é o claro e o prateado com pedras pretas o escuro.

-Bem, ele está os juntando. - Rony disse olhando sobre os ombros de Harry sua tentativa de fazer o que Gina planejava, pressionar os amuletos. -E nada aconteceu.

-Exatamente. - Draco disse lentamente. -Voldemort obviamente teve os dois em seu poder, vocês acham que ele os usaria como chaves de portal se pudesse ter todo o poder apenas juntando-os?

-Então... Qual o uso deles? - Hermione perguntou, absorvida.

-Talvez a história sobre eles seja apenas um mito. - Draco a disse. -Ou, duas pessoas diferentes têm que juntá-los. Não só uma.

-Alguém escuro e alguém claro. - Gina sussurrou.

Todos se viraram para ela por um momento. Então Harry disse: -Você quer dizer alguém mau e bom?

-No caso, já temos o par aqui. - Rony declarou, soando brilhante. -Malfoy é o candidato perfeito para o amuleto escuro.

Draco tentou não ouvir isso e estava prestes a dizer outra coisa além do assunto dos amuletos quando Gina o interrompeu.

-Talvez não o bem e o mal. - ela disse, seus olhos castanho-escuros abertos com excitamento enquanto juntava as peças. -Como Dra-, Malfoy disse: cor. Talvez signifique alguém com cor escura e com cor clara.

Draco pensou sobre isso. Era possível. Mas agora como teriam certeza? -Por que você não nos conta seu plano primeiro, Potter. - ele disse.

-Os amuletos são provavelmente o que pode destruir Voldemort. - ele balbuciou rapidamente. Seus olhos, como os de Gina, estavam também muito brilhantes para a situação em que estavam. -Quando os juntarmos, o poder poderá matar-

-Não seja estúpido, Potter. - Draco disse instantaneamente. -Se ele pudesse, porque você acha que os deixaram para trás? Ele estaria guardando-os como sua vida agora mesmo.

-Talvez ele não saiba. - Hermione disse sinceramente.

-O homem é um dos mais inteligentes, e espertos, do mundo. - Draco continuou venenosamente. -E, de qualquer modo, no caso de você não ter percebido, Potter, ele te deixou meio vivo por uma razão. Ele não seria estúpido o suficiente para deixar uma de suas vítimas viva. Mesmo que ele tivesse pensado que você estaria morto pela tortura, usaria uma maldição de morte só para ter certeza.

-E como sabe de tudo isso, Malfoy? - Rony grunhiu, olhando como se fosse pular em Draco em qualquer segundo, se Hermione não estivesse com um braço entre o dele.

Ele escolheu não responder. -Se os amuletos podem matá-lo, ele não deixaria colocarmos as mãos neles. E mesmo se ele deixasse, os pegaria de volta. Ele sabe que ainda os temos.

-Vale a pena tentar, não é? - Hermione disse silenciosamente. -Quer dizer, nós poderíamos pelo menos tentar unir os amuletos-

-A única coisa que vocês têm a perder serão suas vidas. - Draco interrompeu. -Se é algo que estão dispostos a dispensar, então vão em frente. Não irei pará-los.

-Não podemos fazer isso sem você, Malfoy. - Harry disse, parecendo relutar. -Se Gina estiver certa, então precisamos de alguém claro. Você é a única pessoa que tem o cabelo e os olhos claros o suficiente para segurar o amuleto dourado.

Isso era verdade. Rony e Gina tinham cabelos vermelhos e olhos escuros, Hermione cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos azulados, e Harry tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos verdes.

-Quem seguraria o prateado? - Hermione sussurrou.

A resposta era óbvia. Harry, é claro. Não apenas por ele ter o cabelo mais escuro, mas também ele era o mais moreno deles. Hermione parecia mais branca que os Weasleys por não ter sardas. Os Weasleys eram muito brancos, sem mencionar que de alguma maneira os cabelos eram claros também.

Todos ficaram quietos por um longo tempo. Draco não estava certo se pensavam em fazer a coisa certa. O que diziam fazia sentido, mas parecia muito distante da informação que ele havia dado a eles.

-Nós precisamos de você, Malfoy, se formos fazer isso. - Harry repetiu.

Draco amarrou a cara. Escuro e claro... poderia significar tantas coisas. Como eles poderiam ter tanta certeza que significava cores escuras e claras? E se quisesse dizer mau e bom? Draco não tinha certeza se poderia ir longe e chamar-se de _mau_, mas, se o fizesse, deveria segurar o amuleto escuro, não o claro. E quem saberia se esses rumores sobre o poder dos amuletos era verdadeiro?

-O que acha que vamos lucrar fazendo isso, Potter? - ele perguntou finalmente.

-Como disse antes, provavelmente mataríamos Voldemort. - respondeu Harry.

-Mas não temos certeza. - Draco apontou. -Então, vamos supor que seguíssemos por esse plano, nós entramos lá e juntamos os amuletos. Há uma grande possibilidade de nada acontecer. E se isso acontecesse, Voldemort poderia nos matar em um segundo antes de qualquer poder começar a se acumular.

-Ele pode estar certo. - Rony disse olhando como se concordar com Draco fosse a última coisa que quisesse fazer no mundo. -É muito arriscado, Harry. Eu digo para apenas irmos embora, temos a capa de invisibilidade-

-Estou cansado de fugir. - Harry o cortou. -Pelos últimos sete anos de minha vida tive que me preocupar se alguém que trabalha para Voldemort, ou o próprio apareceria e me mataria. Agora nós temos a chance de derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas. E você quer que eu fuja mais uma vez? Quando estou fora de Hogwarts sempre tenho que olhar por sobre meu ombro, desde que Dumbledore não esteja por perto. Sem mencionar que odeio não poder ir a qualquer lugar sozinho. Até em Hogsmead sei que têm pessoas me vigiando. É desconfortável e estou cansado disso.

Houve um longo silêncio. Então Hermione disse baixo: 

-Harry, todos nós entendemos o que você vem passando, mas ele poderia te matar facilmente. Você tem só dezessete anos.

Harry olhou para a parede pelo que pareceu um grande tempo. Finalmente, ele virou-se para Draco e disse:

-Vai me ajudar ou não?

Draco pensou o quanto tempo podia antes de responder. Havia uma pequena chance de que esse plano louco funcionasse. E se ele ajudasse Harry a derrotar Voldemort, ele não ouviria mais o quanto maravilhoso o grande Potter era. Ele seria também popular e respeitado. Mas, por alguma razão, aquilo não o convenceu tanto quanto ele pensava que o convenceria.

Em vez disso, havia o olhar nos olhos de Harry. Sua expressão era difícil de ler, no entanto, seus olhos defendiam os de Draco. E, por alguma razão, ele simplesmente concordou:

-Eu quero ser enterrado em um caixão com listras azuis e vermelhas. - ele disse lentamente e sorriu ironicamente.

-Por que listras azuis e vermelhas? - Hermione perguntou.

-Porque eu não acho que alguém tenha sido enterrado em um caixão como esse antes. - Draco respondeu suavemente.

-Então? O que faremos? - Rony perguntou, as mãos nos lábios. -Devemos voltar a Hogwarts e mandar ajuda?

-Irá demorar muito. - Harry respondeu. -Eu preciso que vocês três mantenham os Comensais da Morte fora de nosso caminho. De alguma maneira, vamos pegar Voldemort sozinhos.

-Onde ele está agora? - Gina perguntou.

-Está, provavelmente, no quarto de meu pai. - Draco respondeu. -Todos os comensais devem estar lá embaixo. Conhecendo meu pai, ele está com Voldemort.

-Temos que tirá-lo de lá. - Harry disse e eles rapidamente formularam um plano.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam apertados sob a capa de invisibilidade. Se Gina pensasse que três pessoas estariam apertadas, ela estava muito errada. Mais uma vez eles estavam curvados um sobre o outro, Gina pressionada contra as costas de Rony. Ao lado dela os cotovelos de Hermione entravam em suas costelas. Ela não reclamou mesmo que doesse muito.

-Eu queria poder ver como vocês estão. - Draco disse, rindo de divertimento.

-Tem certeza que não pode ver nada? Nenhum pé ou algo? - Harry perguntou.

-Não vejo uma coisa. - Draco responde e os guiou para fora do quarto.

Era difícil andar. Gina constantemente pisava nas costas dos sapatos de Rony. Quando chegaram os sapatos de Rony estavam quase fora dos pés.

-Esperem ali. - Draco sussurrou, gesticulando para a parede perto da porta de entrada.

Ele desapareceu entrando na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Gina aguçou os ouvidos para ouvir o que era dito, mas as paredes eram grossas. Ela não podia ouvir nem sequer vozes distantes.

Hermione, Rony e Harry tinham suas varinhas apontadas para a porta. As costas de Gina começaram a doer e ela desejou desesperadamente que pudesse ficar de pé e se esticar. Mas permaneceu curvada e esperou.

Finalmente, Draco saiu seguido por Lúcio. Seu pai parecia muito irritado, fechando a porta atrás de si e ficando de costas para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina. Ele bloqueou a visão de Draco, que estava exatamente onde eles esperavam que ficasse.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para não me interromper? - Lúcio disse duramente. -Você sabe o quanto estúpido eu pareço lá, quando você me continua insistindo-

-Agora! - Harry disse alto.

Os três deles que tinham varinhas disseram o mais alto que podiam, sem gritar. -Estupefaça!

Lúcio virou para o lado, batendo fortemente contra a parede e caiu no chão com um repugnante baque.

Eles tiraram a capa de cima e Gina endireitou-se. Harry pegou o amuleto escuro que estava sob a camiseta e Draco pegou o dourado.

-Certifiquem-se que ninguém entre. - Harry sussurrou para Rony e Hermione. Gina não podia fazer nada, já que não tinha sua varinha.

Rony entregou a capa para Harry e ele a colocou sobre si e Draco. Eles sumiram de vista. A porta abriu e fechou, deixando Rony, Hermione e Gina, soube que eles estavam dentro da sala com Voldemort.

Gina estava preocupada demais para morrer. Ele pensava que preocupava-se apenas com Harry, mas estava mais interessada por Draco. Por alguma razão, ela não podia ficar com raiva dele mais. Ele tinha os resgatado e ajudado de alguma maneira a salvar a vida de Harry. E agora estava indo ajudar a tentar derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Não importasse o que os outros dissessem, Gina sabia que Draco tinha um coração, um grande, mas ele não tivera nenhuma razão para mostrá-lo.

"Oh, por favor, faça com que eles voltem vivos". - ela pediu, fechando os olhos com força. "Eles não podem morrer..."

Gina não tinha certeza do que faria se eles sobrevivessem.

Voldemort olhou para a porta quando ela abriu e Draco e Harry, invisíveis, entraram. Ele estava sentado na mesa de Lúcio e procurava por alguns pergaminhos. Quando a porta fechou-se, ele sequer olhou um pouco confuso. Apenas olhou para frente como se as portas se abrissem sozinhas o tempo todo.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco estava com medo. Ele podia sentir Harry tremendo a seu lado e soube que ele não estava tão assustado. Mas começou a pensar. Ele queria mesmo morrer? Não mesmo... ele queria crescer e tornar-se um famoso jogador de quadribol. Ter seu próprio dinheiro e nunca mais falar com sua família. Nunca se casar, mas ter várias lindas, jovens, namoradas e, talvez, adotar algumas crianças, de dez anos no mínimo, crianças que podiam cuidar de si mesmas sem precisar de sua ajuda o tempo todo.

Era um plano que ele simplesmente pensou que aconteceria. E a perspectiva de que não acontecesse nunca tinha ocorrido-o. ele nunca pensou que morreria antes que fosse um velho gordo.

Agora havia uma grande possibilidade que ele nunca deixasse de ser um homem jovem. Pensamentos desse tipo o chocaram. 

-Tire essa capa ridícula, Harry. - Voldemort disse calmamente, abalando Draco de sua imaginação. -Seu pai a usava o tempo todo, você acha que não posso vê-lo?

Lentamente Harry tirou a capa deles. Draco silenciosamente se xingou. O primeiro erro deles, pensar que Voldemort não podia enxergar através de capas de invisibilidade.

Voldemort olhou para cima e sorriu. Era um sorriso que não tinha humor e fez Draco sentir-se mais amedrontado. Ele esperava que ninguém pudesse dizer o que ele sentia.

-Você está se perguntando porque eu o deixei viver tanto? - ele perguntou a Harry, quase agradavelmente, ignorando Draco completamente.

Harry não respondeu.

-A verdade é, - Voldemort disse, levantando-se graciosamente, de repente parecendo mais alto. -que não poderia te matar. Preciso de você.

"Perdi algo?" - Draco pensou, paralisado. "Voldemort precisa de Harry Potter? Então... por que ele tem tentado matá-lo nos últimos sete anos?"

-Oh, primeiro eu tentei matá-lo. - Voldemort continuou, percebendo os olhares chocados nos rostos dos dois. -Mais recentemente eu descobri que você é o único que pode me ajudar a ser mais poderoso que sou agora. - ele virou seus olhos vermelhos para Draco. -Você também, jovem Malfoy. Preciso dos dois.

-Nós não o ajudaremos a fazer nada. - Harry disse rispidamente. Para alguém que tremia tão fortemente, ele tinha uma voz firme.

Lord Voldemort fez um som que soou como uma pequena risada. -Eu esperava isso. - ele disse. -É muito parecido com seu pai. - ele virou-se para Draco novamente. -Você, por outro lado, não é parecido o suficiente com o seu.

Draco olhou de volta sem demonstrar nada em sua expressão. Finalmente, Voldemort voltou-se para Harry.

-Eu suponho que Dumbledore nunca te contou porque eu precisei matar seu pai, não é? - perguntou ameaçadoramente. Quando não teve resposta, ele continuou. -Sua mãe não precisava morrer, ela apenas estava no caminho. Eu suponho que você nunca pensou que é a razão dela estar morta?

Nessa hora, Draco teve a impressão que Harry tremia mais de raiva do que medo.

-A verdade é que eu esperava que seu pai estivesse morto antes que pudesse reproduzir-se. - Voldemort disse. -Mas eu não sabia com quem ele estava daquela vez. Eu sempre soube que havia alguém capaz de me derrotar, mas eu nunca pude encontrar quem. O tolo Dumbledore sempre soube. Ele disse a Tiago Potter que ele era o único que podia me matar. Esse o motivo de eles precisarem de um guardião do segredo. Eu acho que Dumbledore nunca lhe disse isso também. Por sorte, tive como pegar a informação do guardião. Matei Tiago e tentei matá-lo. Se você vivesse também seria capaz de me destruir. Não vi que sua mãe idiota tinha o colocado em um feitiço que te protegia. Mas, - ele continuou soando brilhantemente. -tudo ocorreu perfeitamente, porque agora você está vivo e vai me ajudar a ser a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo.

"Você já ". - Draco pensou. E outro pensamento o ocorreu, Voldemort estava atuando tão confidente. Ele devia saber que eles não tinham vindo para ajudá-lo. Estavam ali para matá-lo. Ele disse que Harry era o único que podia derrotá-lo. Então por que ele parecia tão confortável com tudo?

Agora o nervosismo misturou-se com medo. Voldemort sabia de algo que eles não sabiam.

-Como você acha que eu o ajudarei? - Harry perguntou.

-Você irá. - a confissão e a suavidade só aumentaram a suspeita de Draco.

Harry olhou para os olhos dele. Draco soube que ele queria juntar os amuletos agora. Por alguma razão, algo dentro de si dizia para não fazê-lo. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. 

"Apenas faça". - ele disse a si mesmo. "Vale tentar, quem sabe Potter esteja certo pelo menos uma vez na vida. Além do mais, Voldemort nos disse que ele era o único que poderia derrotá-lo. Talvez ele não esteja suspeitando que os amuletos estão aqui".

Ambos contaram até três em suas cabeças. Então, em um movimento fluído alcançaram e pressionaram os amuletos unidos, no lado liso, sem as pedras, acima de suas cabeças. Instantaneamente começaram a brilhar. Draco tirou sua mão e deu um passo para trás. Eles estavam flutuando no ar.

"Funcionou!" - Draco pensou.

As correntes dos amuletos se uniram, flutuando alto no ar. Liberou uma luz branca brilhante e, após um momento, machucou os olhos de Draco por olhá-la. Ele virou seus olhos para Voldemort.

Voldemort não pareceu completamente assustado. Em vez disso, parecia meio estático. A excitação de Draco desceu para nenhuma. Voldemort estava feliz de eles terem unido os amuletos!

Enquanto ele olhava, a luz dos amuletos passou a se mover em direção ao Lord das Trevas. Os amuletos permaneceram no lugar, mas a luz flutuou até ele e acertou-o, como um tapa, no peito. Incapaz de pensar, Draco assistiu a luz crescer de dentro de Voldemort, fazendo-o parecer um fantasma amarelo.

E ele estava rindo.

Draco soube instantaneamente que eles tinham cometido um imenso erro.

-Eu lhe disse que me ajudaria! - ele gargalhou. -Seu pai não lhe contou nada, Draco? Os poderes dos amuletos me fazem invencível! Agora eu sou o ser humano mais poderoso do universo.

Draco sentiu-se ligeiramente doente. Eles tinham ajudado Voldemort, agora nada poderia pará-lo. Ele poderia fazer o que desejasse e ninguém, nem mesmo Dumbledore, poderiam fazê-lo parar. 

-Não preciso mais de varinha. - Voldemort disse alegremente. Com um movimento dos braços, cinco grandes pilares de pedra surgiram do chão. E não deixaram nenhuma marca.

Voldemort apenas levantou ambas as mãos e ele sentiu como se algo gigante o levantasse pela cintura. Ele estava preso fortemente contra um dos pilares. Sua cabeça bateu com força e ele estava tonto por um momento, vendo pontos brilhantes, mas vagamente sentiu cordas de couro envolverem-no e prenderem-no ao pilar. As cordas o cobriam do peito até o tornozelo.

No outro pilar ao seu lado o mesmo aconteceu a Harry.

-Por que não convida seus amigos a entrar? - Voldemort perguntou.

Ele gesticulou selvagemente seus braços e a porta abriu-se com força. Uma força invisível trouxe Hermione, Rony e Gina para dentro e os amarrou as três pilares restantes, como estavam Draco e Harry.

-Já que me ajudou, - Voldemort disse para Harry, soando repugnantemente contente. -então eu te darei a chance de viver. Você tem a oportunidade de juntar-se a mim como Comensal da Morte.

Todos na sala olharam para Harry. Draco esperou que ele respondesse instantaneamente, mas ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, olhava duramente para a luz que acertava o peito de Voldemort.

-Não esperarei por muito tempo. - Voldemort disse lentamente. -Você tem até o contar de cinco, após isso, estará morto.

Harry pareceu nem sequer ouvi-lo. Draco se perguntava do porquê ele olhar tão concentrado. O que ele tentava fazer?

Do outro lado de Draco, Gina estava retorcendo-se e tentando se livrar das cordas. Rony e Hermione olhavam para Harry, desesperançosos, mas parecendo tão confusos quanto Draco.

-Um. - Voldemort começou a contar.

Harry finalmente desviou seus olhos de Voldemort e olhou para Draco. Olharam-se por um longo tempo. Draco teve a impressão de que o outro tentava dizer-lhe algo com os olhos.

-Dois.

"Eu não leio mentes, seu idiota!". - Draco pensou. "Como vou saber o que está tentando me dizer?"

mas Harry manteve seus olhos em Draco, com expectativa, como se esperasse que ele entendesse em algum segundo.

-Três.

"Você estará morto em dois segundos! Não sei o que quer que eu faça".

E, de repente, estalou. Draco instantaneamente  entendeu o que Harry tentava dizer a ele. A única maneira de derrotar Voldemort era matá-lo com o poder que o fazia invencível.

Draco fixou os olhos em Voldemort e começou a se concentrar. Queria que o poder dos amuletos o destruísse. Era o que Harry tentava fazer antes, fazer com que os poderes matassem o Lord das Trevas, mas ele não podia fazer isso sozinho, precisava de ajuda.

Draco imaginou o poder matando Voldemort de uma vez por todas. A única maneira de matá-lo era dirigir os poderes. "Se eles podem ser utilizados para fazer um homem invencível ou destruir todo o mundo, por que não pode destruir o homem que é invencível?"

-Quatro. - a voz de Voldemort soou distante, mas Draco teve a certeza de que ela vacilou um pouco.

A luz aumentava e Voldemort ficou mais brilhante. Ele nunca chegou ao cinco. Antes, a luz o engolfou e o quarto todo em um flash de branco. Draco forçou seus olhos fechados quando ficou muito claro, mesmo assim a luz pareceu passar pelas pálpebras.

Começou a ventar. O ar bagunçou os cabelos de Draco e assobiou em seus ouvidos. Soava como se estivessem no meio de um tornado. O tumulto durou por aproximadamente dois minutos, que é um tempo enorme quando não se está fazendo nada. Finalmente a luz desapareceu e Draco sentiu a pressão das cordas de couro cessar.

Quando ele abriu seus olhos os pilares sumiram. A sala estava perfeitamente em ordem. As únicas pessoas na casa inteira eram Draco, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Lúcio Malfoy.

_Continua..._


	13. O Fim

_**Os Amuletos Irmãos**_

_Capítulo Treze - O Fim _

Os dias seguintes passaram num borrão para Gina. Ela voltou para Hogwarts, obviamente. Todos queriam saber o que havia acontecido, apesar do longo discurso de Dumbledore sobre como ela, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Draco não deviam ser incomodados pela história. 

Gina sentia como se fosse um zumbi. Sua família inteira veio para a grande festa em comemoração a derrota de Voldemort. E houve também as duas semanas de férias desde que ele se fora. Enquanto todos estavam felizes com tudo isso, ela se movia sem sentimento. 

Ela queria desesperadamente conversar com Draco, sabia que essa era a razão de se sentir tão sem motivação. Mas sempre que o via, ele estava rodeado de um bando de garotas, até mesmo primeiranistas da Lufa-lufa de quem ele costumava sempre zombar, e ela ficava sem graça de se aproximar. Seu relacionamento com Harry, Rony e Hermione mudara dramaticamente. Ele agora os ignorava. Nunca prestavam atenção uns aos outros. Gina não estava certa se isso era positivo ou negativo. 

Três dias antes que fossem embora para as férias de setembro, Gina saiu para uma longa caminhada. Eventualmente fazia o caminho para fora no ar quente do fim de tarde. Quando ela olhou em direção ao lago, seu coração afundou. Ela viu os cabelos prateados de Draco. Ele estava inclinado de costas sob seus cotovelos na margem do lago. 

Gina aproximou-se sem barulho. Ele nem sequer olhou para ela quando abaixou-se o encarando. Foi quando ela percebeu que ele não usava sapatos ou meias. 

Ela tentou um sorriso. 

-Você não está com frio? - ela perguntou, apontando para os pés dele. Por alguma razão, percebeu como as unhas dos dedos dele eram perfeitas. 

-Estou sempre frio. - ele respondeu sem expressão, olhando através do lago. 

O sorriso dela desvaneceu-se. -Draco, o que realmente aconteceu quando seu pai o encontrou naquela noite? 

-Eu fui para casa um pouco. 

-O que você fez lá? 

-Tive uma conversa maravilhosa com meu pai querido. Por quê? 

Ele continuou não olhando para ela. Gina se perguntou se ele estava triste. Lúcio Malfoy havia ido para Azkaban e era o único comensal encontrado, o rumor era que todos tinham desaparecido com Voldemort. Alguns duvidavam que ele realmente se fora. Mas, mesmo que ele fosse apenas um espírito como havia sido reduzido quando o feitiço de Lílian Potter tirara seus poderes, pelo menos ele estava fora do caminho por mais dez anos. 

-Por que ter uma resposta séria de você é como extrair um dente? - Gina gritou, exasperada. 

-Não posso dizer, não sei como é duro extrair um dente. - ele respondeu suavemente. -Nunca tive um extraído antes. 

-É uma expressão. - ela disse com raiva. Tinha esquecido como ele a irritava facilmente. Então, por que ele era tudo em que ela podia pensar quando estavam separados? Por que ela sentia-se tão sem esperanças sem ele? -O que quer que tenha acontecido, motivou seu pai a me capturar. - Gina continuou após esquentar-se um pouco. 

-Talvez. 

-Então, não tenho o direito de saber? 

-Claro que tem. Mas não acho que deva te contar. 

Gina fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, dizendo-se para ficar calma. "Não arranque os olhos dele, você vai se arrepender depois". - assegurou a si mesma. 

-Obviamente, tudo tinha sido planejado para que Potter e eu uníssemos os amuletos e ajudássemos Voldemort a se tornar invencível. - Draco finalmente respondeu, devagar. -Nós éramos as únicas pessoas que podiam fazer isso. Portanto, meu pai e Voldemort decidiram armar uma para atrair nós dois: você era a isca. Eles sabiam que nós dois poderíamos ir até lá, e estavam certos. 

Gina pensou sobre isso. Poderia significar que Draco se preocupava com ela para tentar salvá-la? Mas, honestamente, por que ele não contou a algum adulto o que iria fazer? Estava mesmo confiante que poderia fazer tudo sozinho? 

"Sim". - ela respondeu sua própria pergunta. "Draco pensa que pode fazer qualquer coisa". 

-Talvez você devesse colocar as meias. - disse, olhando para os pés dele. -Acho que está começando a ficar azul. 

-Eu nunca fico de outra cor além de branco. - Draco respondeu friamente, mas ergueu-se um pouco e começou a colocar as meias. Pela primeira vez ele olhou para ela. -Por que você se importa? 

-Porque eu não quero que você combine com seu caixão. - Gina disse sorrindo. 

Ele sorriu ironicamente para ela. -Não será azul escuro, mas azul e com listras vermelhas. Lembre-se disso. 

-Por quê? Não acho que serei a única a organizar seu funeral. 

-Está certo. Você provavelmente morrerá antes de mim, de qualquer modo. 

Ele estava brincando, e Gina realmente riu. Para sua surpresa, o sorriso irônico de Draco transformou-se em um genuíno. Um sorriso que alcançava seus olhos. Gina, de repente, sentiu-se mais confortável com ele. 

Draco apoiou-se nos cotovelos novamente. 

-Você sabe que eu não estava à parte daquele plano, não é? 

Gina olhou para ele, surpreendida. Os olhos acinzentados dele olharam de volta nos dela, fazendo-a sentir-se ligeiramente com a cabeça mais leve. Ela sorriu e brincou: 

-O quê? Seu plano de funeral? 

-Você sabe que plano eu quero dizer. 

-Eu sei? Pensei que eu não tinha cérebro. 

Draco a deu outro sorriso sincero e pareceu como se quisesse rir. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e deitou no chão. 

-Agora você está ficando esperta. 

-Eu sei. 

-O que, que é esperta? Eu nunca disse que você é inteligente, apenas disse que você era _esperta_- 

-Não, eu quero dizer que sei que você não estava à parte do plano. - ela interrompeu. 

-Eu nunca quis Potter morto. Bem, exceto quando ele vence de mim no quadribol. E quando é culpa dele que a Sonserina não é campeã da copa das casas. E às vezes que ele tem as melhores notas no exame de Transfiguração e eu falho. E quando ele simplesmente acha o Weasley engraçado. E quando ele realmente acredita que Granger é esperta- 

-Basicamente o tempo todo, hum? - Gina o cortou, rindo. -Mas eu não diria que você o quisesse morto. Eu diria que você é invejoso. 

-Draco Malfoy não têm inveja. Por que eu teria? Eu tenho tudo. Beleza, dinheiro, personalidade, habilidade... 

-A mim. - Gina balbuciou antes que pudesse se parar. 

Draco fixou os olhos nela e sorriu devagar. 

-Acho que se valoriza demais, não é? Pensa que é tudo? 

-Para mim, eu sou. - ela respondeu desconfortável. 

Draco sentou-se rapidamente. -Tenho uma pergunta para você. 

-Eu acho que você é que responde as perguntas. - ela disse, interessada em continuar a provocação. 

-Você ainda gosta do Potter? 

Ela olhou para cima, duramente. -Como você sabe que eu gostava dele? 

-Deus, Gina. A escola toda soube. Estou surpreso que não esteja sacramentado. 

-Estou constrangida agora. - ela disse, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. 

-Responda a pergunta. Sempre respondo as suas. 

-Mas é difícil. - ela o lançou um sorriso olhando novamente para o chão. 

-Não irei até que você responda, Weasley. 

-"timo. - ela respondeu e aproximou-se dele. -Não quero que vá. 

Ele levantou a mão e tirou uma mecha pesada de cabelo vermelho do rosto dela. -Você está fugindo da pergunta. Significa que você gosta dele? 

-Sempre gostei de Harry. - Gina admitiu, colocando o rosto tão perto do dele que as pontas dos narizes se tocaram. -Ele é meu amigo. É quase como um sétimo irmão. 

-Então, você quer ele? 

Gina sorriu suavemente. -Eu quero você. 

Surpresa com seu próprio atrevimento ela o beijou nos lábios. 

Mais uma vez, o beijo fez seu estômago agitar-se prazerosamente. De alguma maneira eles se moveram e ela ficou no colo dele, um braço em volta de seu pescoço e o outro passando pelos cabelos dele. Ela sempre pensou que beijar Draco seria amedrontador e embarassante, mas era o total oposto. Parecia tão certo. Não era algo que depois ela se arrependeria, e ela sabia disso. 

Eles se beijaram ao lado do lago por um longo tempo. Quando Gina finalmente se separou dele, o sol tinha quase se posto. Relutantemente, ela disse adeus a Draco e correu para o Salão Comunal. Ela tinha dado a senha a Mulher Gorda quando a porta abriu e alguém correu para fora, colidindo com ela. 

Quando ela conseguiu se reequilibrar, viu que era Harry. 

-Onde está o fogo? - ela gritou enquanto a Mulher Gorda fechou a passagem os deixando no hall. 

-Hã? Ah... nada. - ele disse, coçando a parte de trás de sua cabeça e olhando para baixo. -Eu apenas vi, Rony e Hermione, quer dizer... Sempre suspeitei que um gostava do outro, mas não- 

-Estavam se beijando? - Gina disse ansiosamente. 

Harry concordou com a cabeça. 

-Por que isso é tão terrível? - Gina perguntou, batendo as mãos excitadamente. 

-É só, estranho, eu acho. - Harry respondeu intimidado. -De qualquer maneira, eu só estava indo te procurar. Tenho algo para te dizer. 

-Isso pode esperar? Eu queria me trocar para o jantar- 

-Acho que você devia ouvir isso agora. - Harry a disse. 

-Tudo bem. - Gina tentou parecer séria, mas ela nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz, as coisas entre ela e Draco estavam indo bem e Rony finalmente tinha uma namorada. Gina sempre desejou secretamente que Hermione se tornasse sua cunhada. 

-Eu ouvi sobre o Feitiço da Vida que você fez em mim. - Harry começou. Gina instantaneamente sentiu-se incomodada. Um pouco de sua felicidade se foi. -E eu li sobre ele, porque eu me sentia... bem, diferente. 

-Sentiu? - Gina disse, confusa. -Você está bem? Não deu nada errado, deu? Está se sentindo melhor-? 

-Não é uma mudança ruim. - Harry respondeu rapidamente. -É... um pouco difícil de dizer. É embaraçoso. 

-Bem, não pode ser tão mau. Me diga. 

-Desde que acordei naquele quarto, eu... 

Gina esperou pacientemente que ele terminasse. 

-Bem, acontece que quando você fez o Feitiço da Vida em mim, colocou um pouco de você em mim. - Harry disse. 

Gina de repente soube onde isso estava indo. -Oh, não. Você não é gay agora, é? 

-Não! - Harry disse rápido. -Não, estou obcecado em _voc_! 

Gina não tinha certeza se tinha escutado corretamente. Ela quase o pediu para repetir, mas ele estava ficando tão vermelho que ela teve medo que ele explodisse se ela o forçasse a dizer de novo. 

Ela sonhava que ele dissesse algo como isso por um longo tempo. E agora o que estava acontecendo a fazia sentir-se terrível. Então agora ela era parte dele porque tinha dado a ele parte de sua vida. 

-Ah, - Gina disse fracamente. -Ah... Eu apenas... Irei... Irei deitar um pouco, tá? 

Estava tão pasma que vagamente se lembrou de dizer a senha à Mulher Gorda, que ouviu toda a conversa. Praticamente correndo para seu dormitório, se enfiou na cama. Pressionou o rosto contra o travesseiro, apenas desejando que o que havia acontecido não tivesse acontecido. "E se Rony tivesse feito o feitiço?" - Gina se perguntou. - "Ele estaria obcecado com Rony?" 

O pensamento realmente a confundiu. Os sentimentos que ele tinha por ela não eram verdadeiros, poderiam ser por qualquer um. 

-Ah... - Gina murmurou. 

-Gina, o que foi? - Rachel perguntou. Rachel estava lendo em sua cama e Gina nem tinha percebido. 

-Harry está obcecado em mim. - ela respondeu desesperada, sua voz abafada contra o travesseiro. 

Começou a chorar. 

~Fim~

N.A.: Certo, essa é minha história! Por favor revisem e me digam o que acharam dela! Você leria uma seqüência? Se eu não tiver reviews o suficiente não farei a seqüência, mas se eu fizer, chamará O Retorno de Salazar Slytherin. E será sobre (vocês não vão advinhar?!) o retorno de Salazar Slytherin! Se você está lendo isso e a seqüência nunca veio quer dizer que não tive reviews o suficiente! Tchau, por enquanto. 

N.T.: E ai, gente? A fic terminou! A Mocha teve mtos reviews e escreveu a continuação. Eu vou traduzí-la, então podem esperar ;) 

Gostei muito de traduzir essa fic e com certeza vou traduzir a continuação (já comecei, mas não sei quando vai sair). Tô bem enrolada com a facu e com a minha fic, mas aguardem que a continuação vai sair sim!Bijinhos! Ah, leiam a fic nova de MochaButterfly: If it were any simpler, it would be impossible, aqui no Fanfiction. 


End file.
